Pacta Sunt Servanda Los Pactos Deben Ser Cumplid
by Regina Ballasch
Summary: Basada en el Conde de MonteCristo, se entiende con haber visto la peli... ¿Qué pasará si Alberto muere, por sulpa de Edmundo según Mercedes, y él viene a visitarla...? ¿De dónde proviene ese profundo afecto entre Edmundo y Haydée? Por favor lean y dejen r


**Pacta sunt servanda**

_Ella despidió a su amor,_

_él se fue en un barco en el muelle de San Blas._

_Él juró que volvería,_

_y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría…_

**I**

**ANUNCIAN A MERCEDES LA MUERTE DE ALBERTO**

La catalana miraba el mar con el alma torturada por la angustia. Arrojó con rabia la misiva que había recibido, y que aún no podía creer. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró amargamente. Estaba sola. Lo había perdido todo. ¿Llegaría alguien a enterarse si simplemente se arrojara al mar? Pero no lo hizo. No era eso lo que su hijo hubiera querido. Intentando abrazarlo, solo pudo atraer el aire contra su pecho, y se sintió tremendamente vacía. Se dio la vuelta. No podía quedarse afuera eternamente.

Vivía ella en su antigua casa en Los Catalanes, que ahora estaba desierto. No le interesaba saber nada de nadie. O así era ahora.

Empujó la puerta. Caminaba observando su sombra, tan negra como los sentimientos que la ahogaban dolorosamente. Alguien entró después, pero ni siquiera logró asustarla. ¿Quién se ocuparía en buscarla a ella? ¿Quién sabría que aun existía y dónde? Sólo… Al pensar en ello se volteó con violencia.

Edmundo se encontraba recostado contra el umbral de la puerta. Por un momento se quedo helada. ¿Qué decir a ese descarado, hipócrita, asesino? Volvió a estallar en llanto.

- ¡Asesino!- gritó con odio. Sólo necesitaba culpar a alguien-. ¡Mi hijo sólo quería salvarme y ahora esta muerto! ¡Nunca volverá del África y jamás volveré a verlo! Ni siquiera podré llorar sobre su tumba y velar allí por su eterno descanso… ¿Acaso existe un martirio peor para una madre? ¡Él era inocente! ¿Por qué habría de pagar las culpas de Fernando? ¿Por qué tenías que castigarlo?- lanzó un grito de angustia tal, que heló la sangre del conde-.

Él la miraba sin reaccionar, no dejaba entrever su pensamiento, parecía meditar profundamente. Esperaba encontrarla así. La dejaría hablar, hasta que se calmase, rindiéndose al llanto, para poder hablarle. Lo necesitaba.

- Que una eterna maldición caiga sobre ti, el más impío de los hombres. No descansarás en paz ni en tu tumba. ¡Edmundo Dantés, habéis matado a tu hijo!

Fue esta una revelación que el pobre hombre no esperaba. El impacto fue tal, que tuvo la necesidad de sostenerse. Si fuera posible, hubiera palidecido aún más. Pronto creyó entenderlo todo, y cerró los ojos, cabizbajo.

- Mercedes- contestó-, me parece que deliráis.

- Nada de eso- repuso ella, temblando de rabia y de nervios-. ¿Lo dices porque lo oculté todo este tiempo? ¿O es que también pretendes castigarme a mí, encerrándome? Es que nada puede ya torturarme aun más…

- No pretendo hacerte daño alguno. Lo que decís no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué habríais de ocultarlo tanto tiempo? Además, no se parece a mí y nació tras dieciocho meses de mi ausencia. ¿Cómo puede entonces ser eso posible?

Monte-Cristo se cruzó de brazos, preocupado. Definitivamente no esperaba aquello. La pobre catalana, aún hermosa, suspiró exhausta y se dejó caer pesadamente en la única silla disponible. Ya no tenía fuerzas, pero quiso hablar, no iba a llevarse el secreto a la tumba, pues sería el verdugo de quien causó su desgracia.

- Vayamos por partes, y lo entenderéiss. Habéis mencionado varias cosas. Alberto se parecía mucho a mí, por lo que su físico poco puede ser juzgado, y tampoco eres tan diferente de Fernando. Qué poco observador habéis sido si no te has visto nunca reflejado en sus gestos, su carácter. Yo, que lo observaba con inmenso cariño de madre, recordaba a cada instante a su infortunado padre. Yo nunca te desterré de mi corazón, como lo habéis hecho vos…

- No deberías juzgar, si no queréis ser juzgada con la misma dureza. ¿Sabéis, por ventura, cuántas veces he gritado, desesperado, vuestro nombre, encerrado en aquella tumba donde me sepultaron vivo?

- Habrá sido así, pero habéis olvidado luego. No será mi mano quien castigue, pero la justicia divina es inexorable. De momento, tengo aún que convencerte. ¿Cómo os habéis informado tan mal de la fecha de su nacimiento?

- Creo recordar que fue Caderousse quien me informó de aquello, y debo reconocer que no me lo ha dicho nunca el mismo Alberto.

- ¡Alberto! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi Alberto!- exclamó ella, y volvió a estallar en llanto.

Cuando cesó su llanto nuevamente, volvió a mirar a Edmundo, y siguió diciendo:

- Pues os han informado muy mal. El buen Caderousse quebró a los pocos días de tu partida y nada supo ya de nosotros. Yo sufrí como sólo ahora lo estoy haciendo nuevamente, y me encontraba desesperada. Tu desaparición fue un golpe terrible, y era Fernando el único a quien tenía. Una vez muerto el pobre señor Dantés, él y yo salimos de viaje, y no volvimos sino con el niño ¡Mi niño! Pero él nació exactamente nueve meses después de aquel funesto día, y tan celoso estaba Fernando, tan temeroso estaba de tu regreso, y sin que yo supiera porqué, que me obligó a jurar que guardaría el secreto eternamente. Me prohibió inscribir al pequeño, y lo hizo él, fijando la fecha dos meses después de la verdadera. Pensó que así nadie sospecharía, y tuvo razón. Ante tu ausencia, me vi obligada a un matrimonio apresurado. Cuando ya éramos condes de Morcef, nos instalamos en Paris con un niño de ocho meses, al que poníamos seis. Nadie supo nada. Nadie…

- Y eso significa que…

- Que Alberto tampoco lo sabía, y respondo así tu tercera pregunta. No podía decir nada mientras Fernando viviera, y tampoco estaba lista aún ara decírselo a mi hijo.

El conde se encontraba en extremo confundido. Ahora si daba crédito a las palabras de Mercedes. Todo tenía sentido. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de aquello? Un descuido fatal que no podría perdonarse.

Se sorprendió al recibir un sobre que ella le arrojó con fuerza. Encontró en él la nota que había escrito "_Porque los inocentes no deben pagar por los culpables_", y una letra de cambio por seis millones de francos que había enviado a Mercedes.

- ¡Hipócrita! Nada quiero de ti, tu alma esta eternamente condenada al martirio…

Él no contestó, y se acercó a observar por la ventana. Aquello era lo que esperaba. Todo terminaría en breve, estaba seguro.

- Confiar y esperar: he ahí todo el secreto de la sabiduría humana.

Se volteó para mirar a Mercedes, y sonrió al verla: su rostro estaba lívido y horrorizado, se aferraba a la silla como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

**II**

**EL AFECTO DE EDMUNDO Y HAYDÉE**

Edmundo adivino enseguida lo que sucedía, y se retiró sin ser visto. Alberto corrió a abrazar a su madre. Estaba casi irreconocible. Mercedes no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no comprendía cómo pudo darse aquel error. Cuando levantó la cabeza para elevar una plegaria al Cielo, su mirada estupefacta se encontró con la del conde, y pudo como nunca penetrar en ella. Su felicidad era incontenible. Sentía como si su alma hubiese regresado al cuerpo, rejuvenecida tras un largo descanso. Sonriendo ampliamente, lo miró con una dulzura inefable. Él sonrió también, guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta. Esperaría afuera, pero no solo.

Respiró hondamente para liberar su mente de las emociones que lo embargaban. La belleza de un perfil griego llamó su atención. Era una mujer aún joven, que parecería esculpida en mármol si no fuera por el carmín de sus labios, y el brillo de obsidiana de sus rizos. Aunque vestida con elegancia, como pocas veces su atuendo no era ostentoso. Distraída, miraba el mar, y cruzando los brazos, apoyaba el rostro en la mano derecha, mientras empujaba la punta de su exótica nariz griega con el índice. Secó un par de lágrimas. No sospechaba cuántas le quedaban aún…

- ¡Haydée! ¡Haydée!- la llamó Monte-Cristo, acercándose para ser oído.

Ella salió de su ensueño, y se acercó corriendo. Fue recibida con un cálido abrazo. Él le estampó un beso en la frente, y tomándole las manos preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estáis? He visto que llorabais.

- No es nada- contestó desviando la mirada-. No sé si es felicidad o melancolía.

- ¿Y porqué es, a fin de cuentas?

- Es que, cuando vi de nuevo a Alberto…- otra idea asaltó su mente, y levantó rápidamente la cabeza-. ¿Será que él se parece a su padre?

- ¡Pero cuánta curiosidad hay en tu pregunta! Dicen que no- contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros y deseoso de cambiar de tema, mientras ella sonreía misteriosamente-. Pero… ¿Qué decíais sobre Alberto?

El oscuro velo cubrió de nuevo su semblante.

- Decía, pues, que al verle de nuevo he recordado a mi padre injustamente traicionado, a mi madre sin motivo degradada, y mi vida casi errante, si vos no me hubieras rescatado milagrosamente…- se quebró la suave voz.

- Hija mía, no temáis, siempre seré un padre para ti- contestó abrazándola otra vez, y acariciando sus cabellos de seda.

Aquel olor fresco le trajo un recuerdo muy antiguo, y la soltó precipitadamente, mirando hacia atrás por instinto. La única casa habitada en los catalanes seguía cerrada.

- He ahí justamente lo que temo- pensó ella-.

Nada tenían ya que decir, y Haydée tomó el brazo a Edmundo para pasear por la playa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Se alejaban paso a paso de aquella casa donde varios destinos quedarían marcados muy pronto.

- Me compraste. Era tu esclava. ¿Por qué me dejaste libre?

- Nunca fuiste una esclava, aunque lo hayas creído. La mente es poderosa, y no conoce cadenas. Te forcé a elegir sola, porque te quiero.

- Me dejaste ir… y yo volví- pensó-. Ahora soy tuya para siempre.

- ¿Pensaste que volvería?- quiso saber.

- Estaba en tus manos, pero te hubiera llorado como la pobre Mercedes lloró a Alberto.

El nombre Alberto pareció cortar el aire, ¿Qué habría de diferente ese día con el nombre de Alberto? ¿Lo sabría ella alguna vez?

- Mi afecto sincero no tiene condiciones.

- Ni el mío- contestó el-.

Se miraron con cariño y sonrieron. Eran felices. Sin intención, recordaron la causa de aquella unión tan íntima, tan estrecha, tan pura, en sus cimientos…

**III**

**DE UNA AVENTURA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO**

Era aquella una noche oscura en un sucio mercado de Oriente. La niebla lo envolvía todo como si el peligro acechara en ella. Una fría noche de invierno, y nadie afuera. La luna huyó de miedo, con sus hijas temblorosas, las estrellas. Nada quedaba en el cielo. Un gran señor y su nueva esclava griega paseaban hacía rato por la calle desierta. Ella no sabía aún con quién iba, ni lo veían sus ojos velados. Podía seguirlo porque la llevaba de la mano. Él, precavido, hurgaba en las sombras con su mirada atenta. Ella parecía un león en una jaula de oro, una ninfa triste toda cubierta de joyas. Silbaba el viento, y el frío se anidaba en el cuerpo. Nada se oía, sino el eco del silencio, que eternamente volaba sobre las alas del viento.

Haydée sólo sintió un par de manos frías que la tumbaron al suelo, un leve gemido, y un pesado cuerpo que cayó sobre el suyo. Oyó el golpe de la cabeza. Una sobra negra se abalanzo sobre ella, temblorosa e inmóvil, y le arrancó con fuerza cuanto de valioso tenía. El criminal corrió desesperadamente, aunque ya no se lo veía. Miró a su nuevo amo, que le había salvado la vida. ¡Aquel desgraciado había querido matarla!

Forcejeó para liberarse del peso, y poder hacer algo. Edmundo estaba tendido de espaldas. Ella escuchó su respiración, que se hacía lenta. Encontró la mancha de sangre bajo las costillas. Sangraba, y ella creyó que moría. No supo qué hacer. Rasgó sus vestiduras, e intentó vendar la herida. Arrastró al moribundo hasta recostarlo contra una pared húmeda, luego de envolverlo con el abrigo de ella. Se sentó a su lado, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho, para oír su respiración en todo momento.

Cuando la niebla retrocedió perezosa, reacia a enfrentar la luz del sol, la bella griega fue despertada por los estirones de un niño, que trataba de desprender un diamante del zapato que durante el robo había quedado oculto. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, huyó temeroso de que lo atraparan. Intentó levantarse, pero no tuvo fuerzas para sostener su propio cuerpo. Alguien la sostuvo. Era un anciano médico que acababa de abrir la puerta cuyo pórtico habían usado para recostarse.

- ¡Hija mía!- exclamó- ¿Qué hacéis afuera a estas horas ya? ¡Tenéis una fiebre tremenda! Y vais tan desabrigada.

- Por favor, ayúdenos- balbució- nos han robado y han herido a mi amo.

- ¿Vuestro amo? ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó el galeno asustado.

Afortunadamente no necesitó la respuesta de la joven, que ya se había desmayado en sus brazos, para encontrar el cuerpo inmóvil que allí cerca reposaba. El buen hombre vivía solo, así que primero acomodó a Haydée, y luego salió a buscar a Edmundo. Como a nadie tenía, pidió ayuda de algún transeúnte para trasladarlo.

Cuando Haydée despertó, se horrorizó al ver a Edmundo, que yacía en la cama, pálido, cubierto de frazadas. Ella también estaba envuelta, y acomodada en un sillón derrengado, de raído terciopelo azul. Se fijó en la decoración de aquel solitario recinto, arreglado con humildad, que parecía hablar de un pasado esplendor. Entró un hombre de andar sosegado y mirada serena, con la tristeza anidada en las múltiples arrugas. En silencio le ofreció una taza de té caliente, y ella sonrió agradecida. Reconoció en él al buen samaritano

- Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asintió con la cabeza. No se atrevía a preguntar si su amo aún vivía.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Haydée- susurró-. Y yo, ¿Cómo debo llamar a nuestro salvador?

- ¿Yo? Soy un pobre hombre, monsieur Francois de Crécy, médico gracias a la bondad de la Providencia. Pero a qué voy, no me atribuyáis las obras de Dios, hija mía.

Ella no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos, aún asustada por la quietud de la cama.

- Ah, estás preocupada por tu amo- le dijo el buen hombre-. Está bien, el vendaje era bueno, el frío detuvo el sangrado y el abrigo contuvo la fiebre. Se repondrá en unos días. Por lo que a vos se refiere, creo ya os sentiréis mejor. Te daré algún abrigo, hija mía.

Dos días tardó el conde en despertar, gracias a los atentos cuidados del médico y Haydée. La herida había cerrado, y la muerte se alejó ofendida con sus guadañas burladas. La joven consumía sus horas velando y custodiando el cuerpo de Monte-Cristo, cambiando las sábanas, limpiando, observando aquellos ojos que no se abrían…

- ¿Lo quieres mucho?- pregunto el médico la segunda mañana.

Ella asintió en silencio con una sonrisa pálida.

- Y eso que aún no sabes cómo se llama. ¡Hija mía! Todo irá a salir bien, no desesperes- le dijo, abrazándola. Ella derramó algunas lágrimas, cristalinas como su alma.

Súbitamente, Edmundo se estremeció y quedóse quieto nuevamente. Como empujado con violencia, se sentó y abrió los ojos, jadeando y sudando frío. Ella saltó de alegría. Él se tranquilizó al verla. El médico le tomó la temperatura.

- No hay fiebre- anunció-. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde estoy?

- En casa del Doctor de Crécy

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó asombrado-. No recuerdo…

- Os han robado y apuñalado. Afortunadamente los encontré en mi puerta, hubiera sido difícil hallar otro médico. Se ha salvado de milagro, pero se encuentra usted bien. De momento le ofreceré algo de comer.

- Se lo agradezco.

Almorzaron los tres en aquella habitación. El enfermo dijo tener algún dinero bajo su chaleco, para pagar al doctor y procurarse algún abrigo. Haydée ya lo había encontrado, y lo puso todo a su disposición. Se enteró el conde de que la mujer del galeno había fallecido, y como no tenían hijos se encontraba solo. Le propusieron viajar con ellos y aceptó encantado.

- ¿Cómo es, señor, que esta joven que tan devotamente os ha cuidado aún desconoce el nombre de usted?

- Cierto es, pues desdichadamente hace poco la conozco, aunque no por eso es menor mi aprecio. Soy Edmundo Dantes, Conde de Monte-Cristo.

Al día siguiente pudo Edmundo salir de la casa, y volvió con quinientos mil francos que entregó al médico. Éste no podía creer tanta generosidad, y agradecía con lágrimas de emoción. Agradecía a Dios aquellos huéspedes tan buenos, a quienes él tuvo la dicha de socorrer. Decidieron partir a la mañana siguiente, a razón de que estaban completamente repuestos.

Cuando fue a dar las buenas noches ese último día, Haydée cayó de hinojos y dijo a su señor:

- Seré siempre vuestra humilde servidora, señor. Me habéis salvado la vida y estoy en deuda con vos.

- Nada de eso, hija mía- contestó él- no quiero ser para vos un _domus_ opresor, sino el padre amoroso que habéis perdido. Vos no sois una esclava, sino la más bella de las princesas.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y estampó un beso en la de ella. La sintió temblar; la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con cariño.

- Nada temas, hija mía, nada temas: Dios nos vela. Confiar y esperar.

En eso, escucharon un gemido proveniente de la habitación contigua y corrieron a ella. Monsieur de Crécy se estremecía, apretando el pecho con ambas manos.

- Me muero- susurró-, y quisiera dejarles lo único de valor que poseo, todo cuanto tengo. De otra forma se perdería para siempre, y mi alma nunca tendría descanso eterno. A usted, noble y generoso conde de Monte-Cristo, buen amigo Edmundo Dantés, quisiera dejarle el anillo de compromiso de mi esposa, para que pueda llevarlo alguna vez la dueña de vuestro corazón. Y a ti, mi dulce niña Haydée, te entrego el collar de mi amada Hannah. Guardadlo bien. Encontrarán ambas cosas en este cajón, que esta a mi lado, junto a su retrato. Guardadla también.

Haydée se abalanzó para abrazar a su amigo y salvador, pero ya había dado su último suspiro. El infarto fue fulminante, él era médico y lo sabía. Tuvo una muerte serena y digna. Dispuso del tiempo para legar su preciado tesoro: era todo lo que quería. Ella se echó a llorar inconteniblemente sobre las mantas, el se sentó a su lado a velar con ella. Pronto, ambos quedaron dormidos.

La dulce griega, conmovida por el dolor, despertó nuevamente apoyada en el pecho del conde. Abrió el cajón y extrajo primero el retrato. Una hermosa joven, rubia, sonreía con candidez. Encontró después el preciado anillo: de oro, incrustado de zafiros y diamantes; una joya sublime. Por ultimo, halló lo suyo: una fina cadena de oro, de la cual pendía una reluciente _H_ , incrustada de rubíes y esmeraldas.

Monte-Cristo tomó el collar y se lo puso. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

El viejo y pobre hombre, buen samaritano, apenas si tuvo funerales. Enseguida que hubo terminado el entierro, Edmundo y Haydée se marcharon acongojados. Ninguno de los dos tenía a nadie más en el mundo: estaban solos, pero estaban juntos…

**IV **

**MADRE E HIJO**

Mercedes no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando divisó la figura de Alberto atravesando el umbral de la puerta: ¡Su hijo, la razón de su existir, y había vuelto! ¡Había vuelto y tan pronto! No comprendía cómo. Iba a elevar una fervorosa plegaria al Cielo, y una simple mirada se lo dijo todo. Había desconfiado, cuando nunca fue traicionada.

- ¡Madre! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!- exclamó el joven abrazándola de nuevo.

- Sí, hijo mío, sí, no puedo creer tanta felicidad. ¿Cómo es que volvéis tan pronto?

- Es que ni yo lo sé. Me han dado de baja, y me han pagado todo el año de servicio cuando no lo he completado. Me embarcaron inmediatamente en _El Faraón_, del señor Morrel, y he aquí que llego. Podremos vivir tranquilos un buen tiempo.

- ¡Para siempre! Viviremos tranquilos para siempre, mi niño, la fortuna nos bendice, nos muestra la otra cara.

- Sí, esa otra cara que siempre existe ¿Pero cómo es eso que decís, madre?

- Es que hay algo que debo confesarte, hijo de mi alma, ¡Hay tantas cosas que aún no sabes!

- ¿Pero que puede ser tan imperioso?

- Es que hay algo que a tu futuro y a tu felicidad compete

- Pero yo no sería feliz si sufríerais.

- Es que también mi dicha se halla envuelta- contestó sonriendo tanto como pudo.

- Veamos…

Él tomó sus manos para animarla a continuar. Sospechaba que pronto iba a saber algo muy grave, si bien no totalmente desagradable. Ella sabía que lo que iría que decir no podía demorarlo más.

- Ha llegado el momento de contaros la historia que he callado tantos años, y que finalmente conozco por completo. La historia de mi vida, hijo mío. Sabéis, porque os lo he dicho, que de joven vivía yo aquí, en Los Catalanes, en esta misma casa. Estaba pronta a casarme a con Edmundo Dantés- Alberto hizo un gesto de sorpresa, e iba a replicar, pero Mercedes lo detuvo-. Camino a la Iglesia, luego de nuestro banquete de bodas, lo prenden por agente bonapartista. Yo, desesperada, indagué, supliqué al procurador del Rey…

- Que era el señor de Villefort- acotó él, pensativo. La catalana asintió.

- No supe qué hacer. La angustia iba matarme. Era mi primo Fernando la única persona a quien tenía en el mundo

- Mi padre- agregó él, y ella no contestó.

- Él, pronto se enroló en el ejército. Yo no podía creer mi desgracia, cuando también supe que estaba embarazada, así que pronto nos casamos y salimos de Francia. ¡Oh, de haberlo sabido todo, mi mano se hubiera levantado junto a la de Edmundo! ¡Qué tragedia!

- Pero que dices madre, si es él el autor de nuestra desgracia.

- No, no… Fernando fue culpable de sus crímenes, y merecía un castigo peor. En cuanto a la fortuna, hemos renunciado a ella voluntariamente. Pero escucha. Me instalé yo en un pueblo de la frontera a esperar su vuelta. Nadie me conocía allí. Nació mi hijo, y pronto él volvió cubierto de oro…

- Pero… ese hijo…

- Sí, Alberto de mi alma, ese hijo eres tú.

- ¿Pero porqué no lo he sabido nunca?

- Escucha, que nada quedará sin respuesta. Ya conoces la procedencia de esa fortuna deshonrosa. Me permitió conservar a mi hijo y me aseguró que lo reconocería, pero a costa de que nadie lo supera jamás… ni pudiera sospecharlo. Así, me forzó a atrasar dos meses la fecha de tu nacimiento en el Registro. Tan celoso estaba, y aunque en ese entonces yo no lo entendía, mucho temía la vuelta de tu padre. Se juró que nunca te encontraría. Así, nos instalamos en París cuando tenías ocho meses, y has sido desde entonces Alberto de Morcef. Aquel hombre cruel, por un supuesto amor sacrificó cuanto de sagrado había para mí. Por eso me habéis visto tantas veces llorar, por eso te trataba con desdén, por eso nunca te quiso, haciéndome a veces temer por tu vida. ¡Cuánto he sufrido todos estos años!

- ¡Pobre madre mía! ¡Cuán vil ha sido ese desgraciado Fernando! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Pero qué infamia más puede agregarse a esto que ya me habéis dicho?

- La peor que te puedas imaginar. Cuando ibais a batirte en duelo con Edmundo fui a rogarle que no te matara; él consintió por mí, y también por ti, en dejarse matar para salvarte. Por eso te rogué que no lo hicieras- Alberto se abrumaba con tantas sorpresas; sus ideas sobre de Fernando y Edmundo se movían rápidamente en una balanza que se inclinaba con fuerza creciente a favor de éste-. Descubrí que fue Fernando, ayudado por el barón Danglars, quienes acusaron a mi amante de agente bonapartista, quienes me hubieran dejado viuda de haber sucedido todo media hora más tarde, quienes dejaron huérfano a mi ya amado hijo, y que fue el señor de Villefort quien lo encerró injustamente tanto tiempo, por defender su propio nombre, y el de su padre: la carta acusadora estaba dirigida al señor Noirtier.

Muchas ideas había mezclado Mercedes, y no todo lo supo entero aquella noche, pero todo habría de decírselo a su hijo. Al hijo de su aún amado Edmundo. Alberto se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más, ante la nobleza de aquel hombre que, siendo tan joven e inocente, fue enterrado vivo tantos años en el Chateau d´If, y que cuando volvió a la vida era aún capaz de amar, pues le constaba la existencia de Haydée. Aquellos verdugos crueles no merecían perdón, de ninguno de los tres.

- ¿Pero qué motivos podría tener el señor Danglars?

- Sin saberlo, creo que lo adivino: Edmundo estaba a punto de ser nombrado capitán de _El Faraón_, y Danglars estaba presto a arrebatarle el puesto, aunque no lo consiguió.

- Hubiéramos tenido una existencia tan perfecta- pensó él- y nos la han arruinado.

- Pero eso ya no importa hijo mío. Necesitaba decírtelo, porque tu padre ya lo sabe. Has vuelto, y es todo lo que mi alma me pide para ser feliz. No tendrás ya necesidad de volver al ejército ni de trabajar, pues Edmundo nos ha regalado seis millones de francos, alegando que no pretendía nuestra miseria, y es más de lo que nuestros espíritus sencillos necesitan.

- ¿Se lo habéis dicho ya, entonces? ¿Y por qué he vuelto tan pronto?- preguntó él, sospechando que la respuesta existía.

- Habéis adivinado al creer que lo sabía- dijo ella sonriendo-. Tu padre compró tu libertad, aún sin saber que lo era.

Estas muestras de nobleza y bondad eran más de las que Alberto necesitaba.

- Tendremos mucho más que seis millones de francos- le dijo él, dudando hasta cierto punto de sus palabras-, pues seremos Alberto y Mercedes de Monte-Cristo ¿Estás de acuerdo, madre mía? Obraré como me digáis

- Eso dependerá de si perdonaréis la afrenta contra Fernando.

- No tengo nada que perdonar. Ya no tengo ningún lazo de sangre con él, sino un inmenso repudio. Vamos, madre mía, la felicidad nos espera. Vamos a enfrentar el mundo.

Mercedes tomo el brazo de Alberto y salieron de la casa.

**V**

**EL HIJO DE EDMUNDO DANTÉS**

Edmundo y Haydée pasearon sin hablar un buen rato, y volvieron a quedar de pie frente a la casa de Mercedes. Él quería devolverle algo…

Llegaron en el momento justo en que ellos se disponían a salir. El conde estaba seguro de que ahora su hijo- y le resultaba extraño darle este título- ya lo sabía todo. Ahora, necesitaba hablar con él. Mercedes le dejó hacer: se quedó en el umbral. La joven helena también lo interpretó así, por lo que se acercó a ella, en quien veía una rival muy grande.

- Hijo mío- dijo Monte-Cristo, y esta vez le pareció que sonaba raro-. Espero sabréis perdonar las afrentas contra vuestra familia, y que no creáis que mi amistad fue fingida, que sólo quise aprovecharme de ella. Algo encontré en vos que antes no entendía. Mi afecto ha sido siempre sincero, si os he presentado a Haydée y forzado a escuchar su historia antes de obrar, fue solamente para que no me juzgarais. Ahora espero también que seáis feliz, libre de obligaciones y con vuestra madre.

- Sabiendo todo no tengo nada que dispensar, padre mío. Admiro vuestra nobleza y me honra ser vuestro hijo.

- ¿Aceptaríais entonces ser reconocido?- preguntó con esperanza y grata sorpresa

- Es más, os lo pido

Edmundo abrazó emocionado a su hijo. Lo miró un momento y sólo entonces se dio cuenta. Aquellos ojos son los míos- pensó-. ¿Podrá tanta felicidad ser duradera?

Alberto estaba bastante turbado: tantas noticias nuevas le produjeron demasiadas emociones. Se sentía como si, habiendo caído del centésimo piso, subiera ahora al ciento cincuenta. Tenía una familia de nuevo, un padre noble y afectuoso, y un apellido honrado; había vuelto a ser rico, mucho más que antes, y recuperado a uno de sus amigos más queridos. Alberto de Morcef había muerto en África y no volvería: era ahora Alberto de Monte-Cristo. Además, había encontrado, y por primera vez, otra felicidad inesperada…

Entonces el conde fue a hablar con Mercedes, quien se acercó sonriendo.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir, con una expresión de cariño inefable. Lo habéis salvado aunque no sabíais que era vuestro. Sólo Dios podrá pagarte eso.

Él sólo sonrió, tampoco sabía que decir.

- Eso, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero ya no rechazaréis esto- le dijo devolviéndole el sobre-. Os pertenece.

Ella, desdeñando la ofrenda, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, y fue tal su sorpresa, que casi se caen ambos. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo los labios de aquellos amantes desventurados se juntaron en un beso de amor sincero y tierno. Alberto observó aquella escena con la más profunda alegría; pero en cambio, cuando Haydée observó sus manos las hallo bañadas en sangre, pues la presión de las uñas había desgarrado la carne. Mareada, retrocedió un paso para sentarse.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado, Haydée?- preguntó Alberto al verla.

- Oh, no es nada- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-, habré tomado alguna roca afilada para lanzarla en la playa, y no me he dado cuenta.

- Pues entra, deberías lavar tus manos- y la tomó afectuosamente de los hombros para conducirla.

Cuando salieron, Alberto reparó en la ausencia de sus padres. La pobre joven se sintió abrumada. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Porqué lloras así? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- Es, simplemente, que extraño a mis padres, mi vida, mi historia. Apenas pude conocerlos, y la desgracia me separó de ellos.

El joven se sentó a su lado

- Vamos, sé que es un destino cruel. Los míos son maravillosos, y puedes compartirlos conmigo- dijo, para luego abrazarla.

- Gracias, hermano mío. Me alegra haberte encontrado. Debería estar feliz, es cierto, siempre encontré protección en mi amo.

Alberto comprendió que se refería a su padre. Si, tiene un buen corazón- pensó-.

- ¿Pero porqué decís amo? ¿No te ha tenido siempre por mujer libre?

No- pensó ella-, no cuando el corazón está preso.

- Si- dijo al fin-, pero no me acostumbro.

Alberto sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo. Ella se sintió cansada, y quedóse dormida con la cabeza recostada en hombro de él.

Alberto repugnaba cada vez más la idea de que alguna vez se creyó hijo de Fernando Mondego.

Tal vez me veas en algún momento- pensó él, acomodando sus cabellos-. Respiró profundamente y oyó unos pasos que se acercaban.

**VI**

**LOS DANGLARS Y LA VISITA EN _EL BARBERO DE SEVILLA_**

Edmundo fue a Roma tres días después, porque había dejado un negocio pendiente. Haydée quedó en Francia a pedido de él, en casa de Mercedes y Alberto.

- Maese Pastrini- llamó Monte-Cristo antes de salir aquella noche- quisiera pediros dos favores.

- ¿Qué necesitáis, señor?

- ¿Podréis, por ventura, encontrar a un barón Danglars, aunque se escondiera bajo otro nombre?

- Sí, señor, es muy difícil esconderse en Roma. ¿Necesitáis algo más?

- Sí, sí, la lista de ejecuciones, cuando la tuviereis.

Dicho esto, se marchó.

Lo primero que hizo, inevitable costumbre romana, fue ocupar su palco en el Teatro Argentino: fue a la ópera. Gran expectativa había creado la obra de Rossini a punto de estrenarse, _El Barbero de Sevilla_, y él desconocía a los actores. Como viajaba solo, así se encontraba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo reconocer a Eugenia en Rosina y a Luisa en Bertha. ¡Que susto se hubiera llevado la baronesa Danglars! De voces vibrantes y claras, era perceptible la emoción en aquellas almas jóvenes, que actuaban por primera vez.

Alguien que vino a saludarlo a su palco lo sorprendió en el primer entreacto. Era Beauchamp. No había resistido la curiosidad: por algún motivo ajeno a su comprensión, estaba seguro de que averiguaría algo sobre Alberto. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo está usted, conde?- saludó Beauchamp, ofreciéndole la mano, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada: tal era su curiosidad.

- Me alegra verte, amigo mío- contestó Monte-Cristo, correspondiendo el saludo-. Querréis saber algo de Alberto.

- Como siempre, habéis adivinado.

- ¿Y qué os hace suponer que yo podría informaros? ¿Habéis olvidado cuanto aconteció?

- No, no, pero como nada sabemos Chateau-Renaud, Franz y yo…

- Habéis acertado. Alberto y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos, aunque por respeto a la memoria de un muerto no podemos explicarlo abiertamente.

El joven magistrado- porque Beauchamp era el nuevo procurador del Rey- estaba cada vez más confundido. Esperaba que, en algún momento, pudiera esclarecer aquel misterio. Primero, Alberto se niega a batirse, y ahora, reanudaban el trato como si nada.

- ¿Y qué podéis decirme, querido conde?

- De momento, os prometo pedir Alberto que se contacte con ustedes. Podréis, según creo, concertar una reunión de amigos.

- Os lo agradecería. Y decidle también que ha perdido la mano de una mujer magnífica- soltó el magistrado a modo de despedida, estallando en carcajadas.

Algo mejor le espera- dijo Edmundo para sí-.

- Hasta pronto, querido Beauchamp. Espero seréis un hombre justo en vuestra labor.

Esta frase detuvo en seco al visitante que ya se marchaba. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Es que acaso lo sabía todo? Despidióse con un gesto y salió. Ya comenzaba el segundo acto…

Se detuvo frente a la residencia cuya dirección tenía apuntada. No había posibilidad de error. Era una posada humilde, en las afueras de Roma. No esperaban su visita. Bajo del cupé y llamó a la puerta. Fue el mismo Danglars quien abrió, y retrocedió asustado

- ¡_Per la madonna_! Como dicen aquí. ¿Qué queréis de mi?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿No me invitáis a pasar?- contestaron con amabilidad.

Danglars hizo un gesto, y cuando hubo entrado el visitante cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué queréis pues, señor Edmundo Dantés?

- ¿Habéis acaso olvidado mi título, estimado barón?

- Acostumbro a no usarlos.

- Bien. He venido a proponeros un trato.

- ¿Un trato? ¿Y qué os hace suponer que yo habría de aceptarlo?

- La recompensa, _mon ami_, la recompensa.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, llenos de codicia. Aunque era, tal vez, curiosidad.

- Habéis sufrido ya vuestro castigo. Si aceptáis pues, recibiréis diez millones de francos.

Esto casi hizo desmayar al pobre hombre, la cantidad le pareció exorbitante.

- ¿Pero qué negocio puede tener tan alto valor?

- Ya hablaremos de eso. Esto servirá para restituir la posición social que poseías en París.

- Mi nombre ha recibido ya la tacha de infamia

- Habéis olvidado al buen Luigi Vampa, cuyo nombre podrá solucionarlo, si lo deseáis. Pero antes, decidme, ¿Que sabéis sobre la baronesa y Eugenia?

- Puedo declararme un hombre libre, si de usar términos agradables se trata. Eugenia está haciendo su carrera artística, como siempre lo ha soñado. En cuanto a mi mujer… bien. Se ha suicidado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿La baronesa a muerto?- preguntó Edmundo con fingida sorpresa, ante la noticia harto conocida.

- Sí, sí, y me ha hecho llegar una carta. Dice que nada tenía ya ella que hacer en el mundo, y que ni Eugenia, ni Luciano, ni yo debemos culparnos; que un peso muy grande la abrumaba. La casa de París sigue, tal vez, como siempre ha estado.

- ¿Y siente usted haberla perdido?

- Herminia fue el instrumento de mi ruina. Nunca me quiso, pues el matrimonio fue arreglado. La libertad no la he pedido, pero la tomo, pues, como ha llegado.

- ¿Y Eugenia?

- Sabrá abrirse su camino, la eduqué para eso, y volverá. Así lo espero.

- Si la aceptáis como venga, así lo hará. Hablemos ahora del trato…

Expuso el conde, tan brevemente como pudo, el plan que tenía concertado. Sabía que esto debía haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás, pero su propia sed de venganza lo cegaba. Debía, luego, visitar también al señor de Villefort.

- Veo que sois en verdad un hombre bueno

- Y yo creo que habéis cambiado mucho.

- La miseria es, a veces, un lavado que necesita el alma. Lamento el daño que he hecho, y que no tuve intención de reparar, cuando vos estáis aquí para resarcir el vuestro.

- Agradezco sus palabras, barón, ya habéis quedado perdonado.

- Volveréis entonces el diez de mayo.

- Tenéis aquí quinientas mil libras para lo que fuere necesario. Os veré de nuevo, como habéis dicho, el diez de mayo.

Y cerraron el pacto con estas palabras de despedida.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta el conde, lamentó haber regresado tan tarde. Había olvidado revisar la lista de ejecuciones: Benedetto había recibido la pena máxima aquella tarde. No había sido voluntad suya pues; Dios era más poderoso que él.

**VII**

**INTER AMIGUS**

Un joven esperaba sentado en la _Posada de la Campana y la Botella_. Nadie parecía advertir su presencia.

- ¿Acaso es aquel el conde Alberto de Morcef?- preguntó una voz clara a su espalda. La voz de Chateau-Renaud.

- ¿Estáis seguro?- contestó Franz d´Epinay

- No- respondió alguien, sonriendo-. Soy el señor Alberto Dantés, vizconde de Monte-Cristo.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- fue la sorprendida réplica unánime.

- Sentaos, y podré contaros.

Buen tiempo le llevó a Alberto explicar la historia a sus amigos: nadie más que ellos iría saberlo. Todos aprobaron su proceder, infamando a Fernando. Creían que la historia debería ser contada a quien quisiera oírla, y volver todos como una familia a París.

- Ahora que sé cuando han sufrido mis padres por mí, es aun más grande mi afecto y respetaré sus decisiones. Además, se puede difamar a un vivo, pero hay que respetar la memoria de los muertos.

- Sí- le apoyó Beauchamp-, ambos han estado dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por ti. Me parece muy bien vuestro cuidado: ¿_Quién sabe hasta dónde puede llegar la mano de un muerto_?

Un escalofrío hizo temblar al grupo.

- Ya se enterarán si vuelvo a París. ¿Qué ha sido pues de vuestra vida?

Los tres se lanzaron miradas de complicidad.

- ¿A quien queréis oír primero?- fue nuevamente Beauchamp quien habló.

- No sé- contestó Alberto lleno de curiosidad-. ¿Qué les parece si, para hacer justicia, vamos por orden alfabético?

- Te arrepentiréis de haberme dejado al final, ¡Hasta vos estáis primero!- dijo Franz entre risas.

- Veamos…- comenzó Beauchamp- Tal vez debería hablarte primero de alguien ausente a quien, por casualidad, acabo de recordar. ¿Sabéis lo que le ha sucedido a Luciano Debray? Estaba seguro de convertirse en Ministro, y de repente, con el suicidio de la señora Danglars, han descubierto ciertos fraudes, que lo han dejado casi en la miseria, y digamos que lo han trastocado bastante. Actualmente se encuentra prófugo. Por otro lado… yo soy ahora el nuevo procurador del Rey.

- Ah, felicidades SS- contestó Alberto, más sorprendido por la historia anterior: la ruina y el suicidio.

- Gracias, gracias. Y habando de eso, vuestro padre me ha dado un consejo muy extraño cuando lo he visto.

- ¿Y qué os ha dicho?

- Me dijo "_Espero seréis un hombre justo en vuestra labor_"

- No es de extrañar, pues ha habido muchos hombres injustos, y él ha sido víctima de uno de ellos. Ahora, ¿Qué me dices tú, Chateau-Renaud?

- Bueno, lo que ha acontecido en mi vida será una sombra sobre la dicha que os rodea a cada uno de vosotros. Querido Alberto; mi padre, que estaba gravemente enfermo, falleció una semana después de tu partida, mi madre ha enfermado de dolor, y su prometido ha abandonado a Lexý.

- Me entristece enterarme, amigo mío, pero siempre se sale a flote. ¿Habéis escuchado alguna vez decir que _confiar y esperar es todo el secreto de la sabiduría humana_?

Raúl bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y no contestó.

- Bueno, bueno, no todo es tan malo mon cherry Chateau-Renaud- le cortó Franz, ansioso por hablar-. Resulta que yo voy a casarme.

- ¿Otra vez?- interrumpió Alberto para reírse, y alegrar a su abatido amigo-.

- ¿Cómo otra vez, si no me he casado antes? Pues bien, resulta que mi prometida es justamente la hermana de Raúl, Lexý de Chateau-Renaud. Al principio estuvo reacia a aceptar, porque… ¡Por Dios! ¡Seguro que aun no sabéis lo que ha sucedido! Resulta que Valentina de Villefort ha vuelto a salir del cementerio…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues al parecer, la dieron erróneamente por muerta, y nadie ha sabido aún explicar cómo han podido cesar sus funciones vitales y luego restaurarse, cómo ha podido sobrevivir en el sepulcro… Fue Maximiliano Morrel, que, dicho sea de paso, es su actual esposo, quien la escuchó golpear el ataúd cuando bajó al sepulcro un mes después…

- Oh, vaya chasco me habéis dado. Me alegra que esté viva, y supongo que a su manera es feliz. Pero bueno, no era su matrimonio del que hablábamos… Espero me invitaréis al vuestro.

- Por supuesto, pero para eso tendréis que publicar lo que acabáis de contarme, porque pienso invitaros a todos.

- Ea, que es eso de una invitación…- preguntó una voz antes ausente.

Era Edmundo, quien tenía las manos apoyadas en los hombros de su hijo. La presencia de aquel hombre conseguía siempre paralizar a todos. Finalmente, los cuatro jóvenes lo saludaron con afecto y respeto.

- Franz nos estaba comentando de su próxima boda con Lexý de Chateau-Renaud, padre mío.

- Y espero que todos asistiréis

- ¿Eso incluye también a Mercedes y Haydée?- quiso saber Monte-Cristo.

Alberto hubiera querido oír "_Sí, condesa y vizcondesa serán también bienvenidas_", pero el sencillo "_Por supuesto_" de Franz le pareció escueto.

El conde se marchó con Beauchamp y Chateau-Renaud para enviar telegramas, cada uno por su lado. Entonces Alberto quedó a solas con su amigo Franz, quien gozaba de su máxima confianza.

- ¿Qué fue ese suspiro ante la mención de Haydée?- preguntó el barón d´Epinay

- Es que… no se… es la primera vez que quiero a una mujer y me trata con tanto desdén…

Al escuchar esto, Franz abrió los ojos como platos…

- ¿Pero qué decís? Disculpa el descaro con que hablo, pero ¿No es acaso ella la amante de tu padre?

Alberto no quedo menos sorprendido ante aquella revelación. Era cierto. Él mismo había sospechado aquello al conocerla. ¿Cómo pudo olvidársele? ¿Cómo no le había parecido extraño aún que no vivieran todos juntos? Sintió que la verdad lo aplastaba con saña.

- ¿Sabéis que ahora lo pienso y parece ser verdad?

- Tanta indiferencia resulta extraña. ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

- Afortunadamente no he caído en ese error. ¡Qué desgracia me habéis dejado vislumbrar, querido Franz! Haberme enamorado justamente de ella.

- Creo que, antes que nada, deberíais indagar. Envíame una carta, que mi boda será la oportunidad perfecta para ayudarte.

Franz se despidió también, y Alberto quedó solo. ¿Por qué Haydée? ¿Por qué? ¿_Por qué tenía que ser Haydée la mujer de mi padre_? ¡Qué desdichada sería su madre cuando se enterase! Ella, que esperaba ansiosa una boda. Su fiel corazón de niña no había olvidado jamás… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla él?

**VIII**

**CHAMPS ELYSÉES, NÚMERO 30**

Ahora era nuevamente Valentina de Villefort, y Valentina de Villefort no recordaba haber sufrido tanto en ningún momento anterior de su vida. Por más qué gritase, golpease, llorase, y se negase a creer, aquello era oficial: Maximiliano no volvería. Tuvo que volver al servicio, y perdió la vida. ¿Será que muchas veces las cosas ocurren para mostrarnos que la felicidad no existe, o será tal vez lo contrario, que suceden para mostrarnos donde está realmente?

Era el cuarto día consecutivo que no se levantaba, y ya la servidumbre estaba seriamente preocupaba. Ella se negaba a llamar a un médico. Quería dejarse morir de hambre. Pero su hijo… ¿Tendría ella derecho a llevarse injustamente a ese niño? Y si lo dejaba nacer, no podía negarle la madre que aún le quedaba. Estaba tan desesperada… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Por Dios!- pensó-, si no sucede algo pronto va a estallarme el corazón.

Era ya de noche cuando llamaron a la puerta. Valentina levantó su rostro, arruinado por la humedad de las lágrimas y la hinchazón de los ojos. ¿Sería una señal de la necesidad de seguir viva? Levantóse para abrir, y su fiel ayuda de cámara le comunicó:

- Señora, la esperan abajo Edmundo, Haydée, Mercedes y Alberto. Creí bueno hacerlos pasar, a ver si así se distrae un poco.

- Gracias, Felicia. Diles que ya voy y sirve un poco de vino- contesto automáticamente

Se alegró de saber que Edmundo y Haydée venían. Motivos tendrían para estar acompañados de Mercedes y Alberto, a quienes ella conocía poco.

Se puso rápidamente un vestido cualquiera, se lavó la cara, cepilló y recogió su pelo. Estaba lista para bajar. Necesitaba en verdad, hablar con alguien.

Cuando ella entró, los cuatro esperaban en silencio. Parecían meditar profundamente. Fue Haydée la primera en acercarse y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Recibió a Edmundo con afecto, y a quienes lo acompañaban.

- ¿Por ventura os habéis casado, amigo mío?- preguntó mirando a Mercedes.

- No, ni remotamente- contestó la bella griega en seco, y todos la miraron extrañados, por lo que luego se sonrojó.

- ¡Veníamos a saludaros y con qué triste noticia nos encontramos!- se lamentó el conde.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo ¿Qué será de mí, y de mi pobre hijo?

- Confiar y esperar- le dijo él-, confiar y esperar.

- Saldré adelante, sí, pero ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Totalmente sola… qué puedo hacer?

- ¿Y vuestro padre? ¿Y vuestro abuelo?

- Mi padre falleció consumido por su propia demencia, y a mi abuelo debo cuidarlo antes que esperar nada de él.

Al oír aquello, Monte-Cristo elevó una oración de arrepentimiento, pidiendo perdón a Gerardo de Villefort por su exceso. Sabía que era culpable de aquella soledad de Valentina.

- ¿Y no queréis, pues, ausentaros?- quiso saber Mercedes.

- Oh, no, ¡Moriría si tuviera que trasladarme! Mi abuelo me ha pedido que vendiera la casa del arrabal Saint-Honoré, así que todo lo que me recuerda a Maximiliano está aquí. Os aseguro, Mercedes, que quiero quedarme.

- ¿Y aceptarías que Haydée y yo nos mudásemos para haceros compañía?- preguntó Edmundo.

- La verdad es que me salvarían la vida.

- ¿Y porqué no venimos los cuatro?- sugirió Alberto.

- ¿Y aceptar frente a toda Francia lo que ha sucedido?- lo atajó Mercedes-. Sería más prudente esperar, hijo mío. Hoy, nadie nos hay visto.

Valentina nada preguntó, pues creyó que hacían referencia al suicidio del Conde de Morcef. Aquella, en verdad, había sido la tragedia menos comentada. Ya nadie recordaba al antiguo Par de Francia.

Alberto aceptó con resignación. Haydée se le escapaba para siempre.

La charla no fue extensa, porque tanto la viuda como sus huéspedes estaban cansados. Alberto y Mercedes se marcharon, el cabriolé debía traer de vuelta el equipaje de quienes se quedaban, encargado en una nota a Bertucchio. También habían requerido la presencia de Alí, el intrigante nubio.

El conde se marchó cuando su habitación estuvo presta, y las amigas quedaron solas, conversando…

- ¡Cuánto me alegra veros, hermana mía!- dijo Valentina.

- ¡Pobre Valentina! Todo pasará, amiga mía, debes ser fuerte por tu hijo.

- Sí, así lo espero. A todo esto, ¿A qué han venido la condesa y el vizconde de Morcef?

Ojalá fuera así- pensó Haydée- me temo pronto serán condesa y vizconde de Monte-Cristo.

- Es una larga historia, que tal vez no debería ser yo quien te la cuente. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

- Tenéis un tono tan melancólico, querida

- Sí, pero no quisiera entristeceros.

- Contadme igual ¿Qué os sucede?

- Poco importa, pues sé que debo resignarme. Podéis estar segura de que duele menos la muerte que la traición del amante.

- ¿Quién os ha traicionado, pues?- preguntó Valentina, interesada.

- Tal vez, mi corazón mismo. Más bien, es mejor haber tenido y perdido que nunca haber tenido. Mi problema es ese: un amor no correspondido.

- Tenéis razón, es cosa peor que el olvido. ¿Pero quién os desdeña tanto? ¿Será acaso Alberto?

- No, no- contestó, exasperada con la confusión.

- Será entonces ¿Edmundo?

- Sí- contesto con un hilo de voz-, tan cerca y tan lejos.

- Pero vos habéis hablado de la traición de un amante

- Y por eso temí haberme expresado mal. Creo que este amor es solo mío

- ¿Porqué lo creéis así?

- Porque tal vez hubiera sido diferente de no haber vuelto Mercedes, un fantasma del pasado.

- ¿Un fantasma del pasado?

- Pedidle, pues, a él que os cuente la historia…

**IX**

**MERCEDES**

La madre, la mujer, la viuda, la amante: en fin, Mercedes, la catalana, paseaba aquella tarde por la playa. Iba sola y triste, profundamente abandonada. Alberto dormía en la casa.

¿Será que el destino no sabe dar golpes secos, y siempre yerra matándonos muy lento? ¿Será la felicidad una utopía, que sólo sabe alejarse cada vez más cuando nos acercamos? Parece que sólo podemos vislumbrarla a través de la sombra que la cubre, deseando intensamente aquello que está, quizá, más allá de lo simplemente humano. Quisiera no creer que habiendo recuperado a Edmundo después de tantos años de sufrimiento y espera, con solo su pálido reflejo, tengo que perderlo ahora en brazos de aquella joven griega. De otra forma, no tendría sentido esta espera. Tal vez lo mejor fuese desaparecer con Alberto, ¡Mi pobre Alberto, que también sufre, enamorado de esa niña caprichosa.

Tal abandono jamás lo hubiera previsto. Han pasado tantos años, y yo no supe, no pude esperar: no puedo exigirlo, pues. Nunca tuve verdaderos amigos en la sociedad de París, no necesito volver. He ahí que me quedo sola, sin nada más que mi querido Alberto. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarme, cuando mi corazón aún recuerda dolorosamente? Sé cuánto te habrá hecho sufrir mi traición, pero yo te creía muerto. Vos me habéis enterrado aún viva. Mucho esperé tu vuelta, que no llegaba, sufriendo en aquel matrimonio forjado con la sangre de mi alma.

Sola estuve siempre, porque mi corazón fue eternamente aislado, separado perpetuamente de su otro yo, enterrado, ahora lo sé, bajo las ruinas de Chateau d´If.

Aunque no tengo a donde ir, formaré mi propio destino.

No dejaré morir mi espíritu, porque no quiero un corazón frío. Nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a empezar.

¿Y las explicaciones? No hará falta dar explicaciones. No importa que yo parezca una mujer cruel, simplemente diré al tal Conde de Monte-Cristo, que ya no es mi otrora amado Edmundo Dantés, que toda esa confesión fue una farsa, que sólo pretendió hacerle sufrir el peso de aquella muerte. Tal vez lo crea, o tal vez no: de cualquier manera, ya no podrá enfrentarnos…

¿A dónde iremos hijo mío? ¿Qué más nos depara el destino?

La felicidad es una amiga esquiva, dejemos pues de buscarla. Tal vez la resignación y la paz sean mejores aliadas.

Dejaremos tal vez que el mar guarde nuestras últimas memorias. El pasado, y todo lo que en él dejamos, son parásitos que roen las entrañas. Nada quiero saber pues de Francia, Marcella o de sus playas.

No sé a donde voy, pero será un lugar mejor. Si Alberto está conmigo, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Lágrimas ya no me quedan, así que sólo puedo ser feliz, tal vez, o por lo menos estar un poco mejor. Quiero, nada más, alejarme de todo aquello que me oprime.

Si algo me habéis enseñado, es la inutilidad de la venganza. Sabré siempre que la envidia es la peor de las asesinas. Si nadie nos hubiera deseado nunca el mal, no habría entre nosotros tanta distancia. Es eso lo que quiero para nuestro hijo, que lleve la alegría a donde quiera que vaya.

Su orgullo llegará a morir, porque nada volverá a saber de ti.

No me culpes, que pienso en vos también. Si nosotros ya no estamos, podrás, pues, continuar tu vida, como la habías planeado. Yo no estaba incluida, y me voy. Alberto tampoco, y me lo llevo.

Ningún mal te deseo, sino que bendigo vuestra unión si se llevara a cabo, pero no me pidáis el sacrificio de mi presencia. Podré ser egoísta, pero habrás de elegir.

Adiós, para siempre adiós, tierra, sol, mar y a mis pisadas. Seréis siempre parte de mi alma.

Nos iremos, al menos la distancia traerá paz a nuestros corazones.

**X**

**ALBERTO**

Era el penúltimo día que Edmundo y Haydée pasaban con Valentina. Ella no olvidaría nunca a Maximiliano, pero día a día se acostumbraba a su ausencia, y comenzaba a esperar con alegría a su único heredero. No faltaba ya mucho. Valentina volvía a la vida- más tarde dirían que ella siempre resucitaba. Ahora, hablaba con su abuelo.

Abajo, en el salón, sus huéspedes también conversaban.

- ¿Estáis ya lista para volver a Marsella?

- No lo sé aún, así lo supongo.

- ¿Y porqué tenéis la mirada tan triste?

- No es nada, simplemente siento la desgracia de mi amiga- no quiso decir más, no se atrevía a hablar, pues más le dolería ser rechazada.

Entonces, anunciaron la llegada de Alberto que deseaba hablar con ellos.

Entró el joven, con paso lento, mirada perdida y sonrisa triste.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo mío?

- Nada, nada- contestó-, es que os he extrañado.

El conde abrazo con afecto a su hijo, y él hizo lo mismo. También saludó a Haydée, pero prefirió ser frío, y ella se sorprendió.

- Mañana estaremos de vuelta, y tal vez os sorprendas

- ¿Porqué?

- Sólo el tiempo sabe la respuesta.

- A esperar, entonces. ¿Cómo está Valentina?

- Mejorando de a poco, por lo menos ya su hijo la tiene ansiosa, y le sirve de consuelo.

- Me alegra. Debió dolerle tanto quedarse sola…

- Ciertamente. Pero bueno, me alegra verte hijo mío.

Alberto enseñó una sonrisa débil.

- Gracias, padre mío. ¿A que hora partiréis?

- Pensamos salir a las diez, y llegaríamos entonces por la tarde.

- ¿Pero cómo lo hemos olvidado olvidado? Valentina y yo partimos esta noche para Roma.

- Tenéis razón. Llegaré solo entonces- contestó, sonriendo.

- ¿Y a qué vais a Roma, solas?- quiso saber Alberto.

Ella habló con el desdén acostumbrado:

- A distraer a Valentina, necesita un poco de paz. Tal vez escuchar alguna ópera la anime.

Él sólo mostró una sonrisa apagada. No sabía como reaccionar ante aquel tono, de clara indiferencia. Inspiró profundamente para reunir el coraje que no encontraba, se despidió de Haydée, y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de enfrentar el siguiente paso. Era doloroso, sí, pero era lo correcto. Abrazó tiernamente a Edmundo, y cuando él quiso decirle algo bajó la cabeza: no pudo sostener su mirada. Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón. Seco un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Algo sucede- pensó Monte-Cristo, preocupado-. Tendré que hablar con él mañana. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Eso- se dijo-, será porque Mercedes lo está esperando preocupada. Ni siquiera pude preguntar qué hacía en París. Tantas preguntas, tantas preguntas… algo sucede- se volvió a repetir-.

Entonces percibió que la joven griega lo miraba fijamente, y sintió un escalofrío.

- Algo sucede, o habrá alguna desgracia que nos acecha- fue todo lo que dijo.

Se levantó, moviendo la cabeza como para evitar un pensamiento desagradable. Salió sin siquiera despedirse, un gesto muy extraño en ella.

- Eso es cierto. Se huele en el aire.

Pensó en adelantar el viaje para ver a Mercedes y Alberto, pero decidió que eso sería dejarse llevar por el pánico. Sabía perfectamente que en los peores momentos lo más importante es mantener la cabeza fría. Necesitaba hablar, sí, pero antes tenía que pensar, y hacerlo con claridad, medir cada gesto y cada palabra. No podía perder el control. _No podía_.

Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero dudó. De ir a su habitación, comenzaría a sentirse cansado. El tílburi y las postas estarían listos a las diez, y a esa hora se marcharía: antes, tenía mucho sobre que meditar. Actitudes y palabras extrañas, susurros y sombras. La sensación de peligro, acechante en la oscuridad, le recorría la columna como una fría hoja de metal. Casi le resultaba insoportable.

De repente, quiso huir de la soledad. Necesitaba abrazar a… a…

Con este pensamiento, una nueva idea pareció abrirse paso en su mente.

**XI**

**¡MERCEDES! ¡ALBERTO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?**

Edmundo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala y contuvo el aliento. No podía respirar. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo sucedió? Soltó algunas lágrimas, y la nota, fechada el día anterior, que acababan de entregarle, cayó al suelo.

¿Qué sentido tiene seguir fingiendo? Nunca seremos una familia, ya lo ha impedido el destino. Alberto y yo nos vamos, pero no os guardamos rencor. Esperamos que Edmundo y Haydée sí puedan ser felices, como nunca lo serán Edmundo, Mercedes y Alberto. Si yo no os he esperado, no puedo exigiros eso. Os dejaré, pues, ser feliz.. Olvidad, también, la cruel mentira que inventé en momento de agudo dolor, sólo para torturaros cuando os creía un asesino y que, cobardemente, nunca me atreví a desmentir. Adiós, para siempre.

Mercedes

Tanto le oprimía la angustia que no podía moverse. Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que él lo sabía ¡Maldición, sí lo sabía! Sabía cuánto quería Alberto a Haydée, y tan feliz lo ponía que era aquella la sorpresa que pensaba darle cuando se encontraran… ¿Cómo fue, también, capaz de pensar que Mercedes lo esperaría eternamente? ¿No se dio cuenta de que su silencio la hacía sufrir? ¿Qué ella también lo quería? ¡Nunca dejó de amarla, y ahora, por imbécil, iba a perderla!

Súbitamente, la furia que le hizo sentir aquella impotencia se apodero de él, y se decidió a llegar a Marsella tan rápido como fuera posible. ¿Por qué esperó tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haría si fuera ya demasiado tarde? Él sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Se hundió entre los almohadones y lanzo un gemido de desesperación.

A medida que avanzaba, pudo pensar con más claridad, mientras el torbellino de sentimientos que se le había despertado iba calmándose, como una tempestad cuando cedía. Y de la misma forma, las nubes que se disolvían daban paso a la luz… Sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentía en ella y en el corazón.

Me he olvidado completamente de Haydée- se oyó meditar-, pero de todas formas, ella estará partiendo para Roma, no tiene sentido molestarla. Ella estará bien. No es eso de lo que debo ocuparme ahora. Necesito analizar esa nota: ¡Si hubiera conocido yo la profundidad del sentimiento de mi hijo! ¡Jamás le hubiera negado nada! Que corazón valiente: se fue, porque no quiso causarme el dolor de disputármela ¡Cuántas tonterías nos hace cometer la juventud! Jamás creeré que todo pueda haber sido un simple invento de Mercedes, su mente abismada y dolorida no hubiera podido salvar todos los obstáculos que presentaba la razón la confesión que acababa de hacerme. Alberto ha sido siempre mi hijo, y lo será hasta la muerte.

¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué no se acercaron a nosotros? ¿Por qué no hablaron? ¿Por qué huir y no enfrentar la vida? ¿Pensaron, tal vez, que su ausencia me haría feliz? ¡Qué egoísta he sido si no supe demostrarles lo contrario! Corazones tan nobles que se sacrifican por amor, sólo merecen ser amados…

Espero por Dios que pueda aún encontrarlos.

Encontrarlos.

Encontrarlos.

Encontrarlos.

El chofer se detuvo abruptamente, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Volvió a quedarse sin aire e inmóvil. El miedo lo devolvió a la realidad... miedo a que fuera demasiado tarde… miedo a perderlo todo… miedo a no encontrar nada…

Habían parado, como estaba indicado, frente a la _Posada de la Campana y la Botella_. El conde olvidó comunicar su nuevo destino. No avisó a Alí, ni a Bertuccio. Simplemente se fue corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez así fuera. Aceleró el paso.

Tropezó en el camino, y volvió a levantarse sin siquiera sacudir el polvo.

La sorpresa lo abofeteó con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta…

**XII**

**LA VERDAD**

Un joven lloraba desconsoladamente en aquella casa del barrio de Los Catalanes, que hace tanto tiempo pertenecía a su familia. Estaba sentado frente al cuarto de su madre, que agonizaba, y el médico acababa de retirarse con terribles predicciones. Eso le angustiaba aún más que lo que en breve debería enfrentar. No se dio cuenta de que alguien se detuvo frente a la puerta, y entró.

- Alberto- llamó, haciéndole saltar de espanto-.

No quiso levantar la cabeza. Simplemente no estaba listo. ¿Qué explicación había? Quiso irse: dejar en paz al mundo, y que el mundo lo dejara en paz. Permaneció quieto y en silencio. Un silencio tan agudo que ensordecía.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que preguntó el padre, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

El hijo luchaba consigo mismo, porque no sabía si aceptar aquel cariño que en ese momento tanto necesitaba, o simplemente mantener la distancia, como lo había decidido. La debilidad y el dolor lo vencieron, y volvió a estallar en llanto, ocultando el rostro.

- Lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando se calmó lentamente, entre sollozos-. Me he dejado llevar por mi egoísmo. Creí que no os importaba, y decidí alejarme de aquello que me hería.

- Ahora sé a qué os referís, pero sólo después de que habéis intentado huir, y dejarlo todo. ¿No os dije que tenía una sorpresa preparada? Vuestra visita ayer me dejó preocupado, y no he tenido tiempo de acabarlo.

Alberto se separó con rapidez cuando creyó comprender.

- ¿Será posible que…?

Una sonrisa le contestó, y el joven renovó el abrazo.

- Iba a hablar sobre vos con Haydée, pero no me habéis dado tiempo.

El vizconde no podía creer lo que oía, y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sintió que aquello no podía ser verdad. Sintió que le mentían.

- ¿Es que no pensabais hacer de Haydée vuestra esposa?

- ¿Quién os ha dicho algo semejante? Ella es tan hija mía como vos.

- ¿Y ella… está de acuerdo?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Eso no lo sé aún- mintió para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Pero, entonces, y mi madre…?- quiso saber, y lo miró a los ojos, temblando.

- Bien sabéis que tengo un corazón que nunca olvida.

- No podréis adivinar cuanta paz me habéis traído.

Pero Edmundo no estaba tan tranquilo…

- ¿Y Mercedes?- preguntó tremendamente afligido- ¿A qué debo el milagro de haberos encontrado?

La pregunta cayó como una gota de ácido que disolvió el colchón de plumas sobre el que acababa de posarse Alberto. ¡Su madre! Lanzó un gemido de dolor, y desvió la mirada para no contestar.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- cuestionó nuevamente, agitando con suavidad sus hombros.

Temía lo peor, y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse cuando el joven volvió a llorar sobre sus hombros. Supo que no debía presionarlo para que hablara.

- Está en su cuarto, muy enferma- su voz sonaba aguda por la irritación y el llanto-. Dijo el doctor que le he contagiado la malaria, de la cual me recupere el día que volví de África, a través de algún mosquito, y que desde entonces ha estado incubando el virus. Cuando llegué la encontré delirando, bañada en sudor y volando de fiebre. El médico me dijo que de no dejarla descansar totalmente, podría resultar fatal…

Aquella noticia casi le resultó un alivio, y reaccionó con sangre fría. Tomó una pequeña botella que llevaba sujeta al cinturón. Contenía un líquido rojo que bailaba y brillaba. Se la entregó a su hijo.

- Derrama tres gotas sobre sus labios y asegúrate de que las trague- le ordenó-. No más, eso será suficiente.

Alberto la tomo con rapidez y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando entró.

Monte-Cristo se dejo caer sobre la silla, a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Todo ha terminado- pensó- o casi todo.

Lo que él no sabía es que, en realidad, acababa de empezar…

**XIII**

**NEGRAS PERSPECTIVAS**

No tardó Alberto en volver a salir. Su expresión no había mejorado mucho. Simplemente extendió el brazo con la pequeña botella, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. El destino se haría cargo del resto…

- ¿Funcionó?- quiso saber, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

- Tal vez. Tembló un poco, y recuperó el color. Estaba muy pálida. Pero la fiebre no cede. Aún no despierta.

- Ya pasará. Confiar y esperar. Esto no es magia, sino medicina.

El joven ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

- Es que no sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer.

- Más bien debéis pensar que no hubierais sabido que hacer de haber tenido que enfrentarlo solo.

- Oh, eso es cierto- contestó, sonriendo como agradecimiento a aquel gesto de apoyo.

- Ahora, necesitáis tomar algo caliente y descansar un poco. Ven conmigo, que Alí podrá prepararte una tisana deliciosa.

- No puedo. No puedo dejar sola a mi madre.

- No pretendo abandonarla. Apenas lleguemos a la Posada enviaré a Bertuccio para que la atienda, y una vez que te duermas vendré yo mismo a ver cómo está.

- Os lo agradezco- contesto el hijo, y se aferro a él para salir. Realmente estaba muy cansado.

El conde cumplió con su palabra. Bertuccio se marchó, y Alí preparó una tisana muy aromática. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su hijo- porque, a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo que así era; o por lo menos, quería desesperadamente que lo fuera-se durmió, luego de haberlo instalado en su propia cama, se dispuso a marcharse para cumplir lo último que le había prometido: iría él mismo a cuidar a Mercedes.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, alguien llamó a la puerta. ¡Qué extraño!- pensó-. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí ¿Será que Bertuccio tiene alguna novedad? Abrió enseguida. Era su huésped, el señor Cruchot.

- _Monsieur_, han traído esto para usted.

Inclinando la cabeza, le entregó un sobre impecablemente blanco: no tenía remitente, ni destinatario.

- ¿Quién la envía?- preguntó receloso, tomando el sobre con delicadeza.

- No lo sé. He cometido el error de no notar la falta de remitente. La ha dejado aquí un viejo abate con la voz ronca; delgado, pero con panza.

- ¿Y a quién os mando entregar la carta?

- Al señor Edmundo Dantés. A usted, monsieur.

- ¿Y no dijo quién la enviaba?- insistió.

- No, nada ha dicho, no.

Le ordenó retirarse y cerró la puerta. Se acomodó en el sofá antes de leer. ¿Por qué presiento que este sobre debería ser negro?- murmuro para sí-.

Respiró profundamente, y apretó con fuerza el pliego de pergamino que sostenía entre las manos. Soltó la nota, que cayó flotando lentamente, hasta rozar la alfombra. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos. El miedo y la desesperación lo vencieron. La felicidad y la paz no existen- susurró-, son sólo algo que hemos creído atrapar mientras se escurre entre nuestros dedos. Son una ilusión que crea la mente, y para no sucumbir al dolor, se aferra a ella con desesperación.

En el suelo, los rayos del sol que iban muriendo lentamente, iluminaban unas palabras escritas en letra poco prolija e irreconocible. La mano izquierda- tuvo que reconocer-.

No esperes ver volver a Haydée. No la verás, sino yerta y fría sobre su tumba pétrea. Su sangre será el último pago por la desdicha que habéis sembrado a vuestro paso. No os molestéis en buscar, que nadie dará con ella.

La Venganza

Nunca lograré esquivar esta fatal estrella que me sigue. Alguien me maldijo alguna vez, y como no supe perdonar la conjura, caí en ella… ¡Mi pequeña Haydée! ¡No permitiré que pagues mis errores! ¡Jamás! Te encontraré, y viva, aunque mi vida se vaya en ello.

Al analizar aquella treta nefasta, se le heló la sangre. Tuvo que esforzarse para volver a respirar. El último pago… eso significaba que también… ¡Alberto y Mercedes! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo sucedió todo aquello?

Aun había alguien en peligro. Se levantó y salió corriendo

**XIV**

**EL COMPROMISO SECRETO**

Poco le costó llegar al ritmo que llevaba. Se podría decir que atropelló la puerta y entró aceleradamente. Un sorprendido Bertuccio hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El conde respiró aliviado al ver que todo estaba bien. Nadie había intentado acercarse, y eso era tal vez una buena señal. ¿Cómo estarían involucrados entonces? Al apoyar la mano sobre su frente supo que la fiebre había bajado. La tregua matutina- pensó-. Rozó suavemente sus labios; y quedóse observando el cuerpo inmóvil, la respiración lenta, hasta que un sonido lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Ella tosió un par de veces y tembló ligeramente, abriendo los ojos con lentitud y debilidad. Cuando lo vio, simplemente volvió a dormirse. La fiebre cedió un poco más. Comenzó a sudar frío nuevamente.

Nada perturbaba la paz de aquel recinto. El hombre, abrumado, paseaba incansablemente, esperando alguna nueva reacción. Necesitaba saber si ella iba a sanar realmente. ¿Qué haría o si no con su vida? ¿Qué le diría a Alberto? ¿Cómo buscaría a Haydée cargando con esa pena?

Mercedes se movió nuevamente, levantando la mano para cubrir sus ojos. Intentó incorporarse y él se sentó a su lado para detenerla, pero la enferma insistió en moverse.

- ¿Dónde está Alberto?- preguntó, temblando de angustia.

- Está descansando, el cansancio de la velada iba a matarlo. Le prometí no moverme hasta que volviera

Ella se tambaleó y él la sostuvo, pero no quiso contradecirla forzándola a acostarse de nuevo.

- Sólo os pido que escuchéis sin replicar. Se que no preguntaréis, pero necesito responder. No puedo morir con este secreto.

- No vais a morir.

- Si ha llegado mi hora, nadie podrá salvarme. Escuchad, pues.

- Así lo haré.

- Si estáis aquí es porque vuestro corazón no me ha olvidado completamente. Sabéis que yo pensaba huir, llevándome a mi Alberto ¡He sido tan cobarde!- calló un momento y respiró profundamente para recuperar las energías-. Todo fue mi culpa, Alberto iba a hacerlo por mí ¡Cuánto hubiera sufrido!- se sostuvo con las manos antes de continuar; y su interlocutor comprendió con esas palabras que su hijo hubiera querido hablar con él-. Me siento tonta por lo que he de confesaros, pero tenía un motivo para huir: había recibido una carta anónima.

- ¿Anónima?- preguntó aterrorizado- ¿Y que decía? ¿Quién la trajo?

- Un joven que paseaba. Dijo que alguien más se la había dado- se estremeció al recordar-. Decía que… decía… que Alberto y yo os causábamos un gran disgusto al permanecer en vuestra vida, que deberíamos irnos. Buscar nuestra propia felicidad y dejaros construir la vuestra. Recuerdo que lloré amargamente, y pensé que… pensé que…

- Que la había enviado Haydée- completó él, levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Sintió que temblaba hasta el alma ante la mención de aquel nombre.

- Sí, ¿Y era verdad?- preguntó ella.

Empujada por la debilidad, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, de modo que él no podía ver su expresión. Abrazándola antes de responder, la sintió estremecerse.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas. Haydée hubiera sido incapaz de semejante atrocidad, ni yo podría jamás estar de acuerdo. Sabéis que nunca os he olvidado, ¿Cómo pudisteis creerlo?

- Me he dejado llevar por la desesperanza. Podéis sentiros ofendido por nuestra conducta.

- No, no. Estabais vos en lo correcto. Pero para que no dudéis más, ahora voy a preguntaros algo

La hizo enderezarse antes de hablar. No sería un buen momento, pero era necesario.

- ¿Aceptaríais, por segunda vez, ser mi esposa?- pregunto, poniéndole el anillo incrustado de zafiros y diamantes que un buen samaritano quiso legarle para aquel momento.

Ella miró asombrada los delicados reflejos del sol en su mano. Por un momento, la emoción estuvo a punto de vencerla, y aunque quería, no contestaba.

- Sí- fue todo lo que pudo decir, y ocultó de nuevo el rostro en el hombro de él-. Querría sobrevivir sólo para eso.

- Y lo harás.

La abrazó con delicadeza, y luego levanto su rostro para besarla suavemente. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se desvaneció. Él volvió a estrecharla, con fuerza, como si se aferrara a ella.

- Por favor, resiste- susurró-. Por favor, tenéis que sobrevivir

Lentamente la soltó, y acomodó el cuerpo débil y extenuado sobre el lecho. Para su sorpresa, depositó un cuerpo frío y húmedo.

- Por favor, mantenlo en secreto de momento- le susurro al oído, aunque supo no sería escuchado.

Edmundo se sintió tranquilo al comprender aquella inesperada fuga, que no llegó a consumarse, y saber que todo estaba olvidado. Hubiera dicho tantas cosas de no tener miedo a extenuarla aún más. Insistió en hablar, y él accedió. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, y giró aterrorizado. Era Alberto. Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que pudiera haber visto, y una sonrisa le indicó que fue más de lo debido.

- Está bien- le dijo-, esperemos que sobrevivirá.

Hablaba con una voz profunda, y el ceño fruncido por la preocupación

- Mientras tanto, debo contarte algo importante. Salgamos, que tardará en despertar de nuevo y el ruido puede perturbarla.

¡Qué preocupación me habéis echado encima, Mercedes! ¿Qué haremos, qué haremos si este joven no es hijo nuestro, sino tuyo? ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Cómo enfrentar el futuro con él? ¿Habrá visto esa funesta nota? ¿Quién pudo haberla enviado?

**XV**

**¿DONDE ESTÁ HAYDÉE, LA BELLA GRIEGA? **

Alberto escondió la cabeza entre las manos con desesperación al escuchar aquello. De alguna forma el destino se ensañaba, persiguiéndolo con crueldad. Cada vez que todo parecía terminar, caía nuevamente en un pozo que había delante de aquella puerta donde pretendía encontrar la felicidad. No podía reprochar a su padre que aún no hubiera actuado, siendo que estuvo cuidando a su madre, pero le desesperaba la impotencia que carcomía sus nervios.

- De momento no quiero ir a Roma y dejar a Mercedes así. No serviría de nada. Voy a escribir a _maese_ Pastrini y averiguar cómo desaparecieron, y qué paso con Valentina. Entonces podremos ver qué hacer, si recurrir a la justicia, o tal vez a…

- Quisiera saber quién…

- Sí, sí, ¿Quién podría desearnos tanto daño? ¿_Quién_?

Haydée miraba atónita a quien le hablaba. Le dolían las manos a causa de la amarra, y la mordaza de seda le secaba la garganta. Como estaba saliendo de la opera, llevaba su mejor traje. No entendía aún cómo fue capaz de confiar, pero, es que tampoco hubiera tenido motivos para sospechar. Se sentía mareada y no escuchaba con claridad. Lloraba copiosamente en silencio.

- …el Conde de Monte-Cristo ha causado mi ruina, y la de mi más cara afección, reduciéndome del esplendor a la miseria y la tristeza eterna. Pagará por ello, y por las otras familias que ha disgregado. Ya sabrá de vuestra desaparición y estará desesperado. Es una pena, una víctima tan joven y hermosa- ella pataleó furiosa, y escucho una carcajada sonora, enferma, que resonaba espantosamente-. Bien, os dejaré morir en paz- dijo antes de retirarse.

La joven se agitó con desesperación para liberarse. Ya no luchaba por su vida, sino por la de su amado. Él no se esperaba aquello, y también confiaría… cayendo igual que ella. Se reprochaba aún su estupidez, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

Sus violentos movimientos fueron calmándose de a poco, hasta que quedó exhausta, tendida sobre una tumba pétrea y fría. Lentamente se quedo dormida. Si nadie llegaba a tiempo, dormiría eternamente…

A la mañana del día siguiente, poco habían avanzado en la búsqueda. Maese Pastrini sólo dijo que ambas se habían retirado la noche anterior a la llegada de la nota, luego de cenar, para ir a la ópera y no volvieron. Sus cosas seguían aún en la posada. Monte-Cristo pidió que se las enviaran. ¿Podría el criminal haberse llevado a ambas, y simplemente no mencionar a Valentina? Debía recordar que ella pertenecía a una de las familias afectadas y con la ausencia de Maximiliano ya no existía nada que pudiera hacerla feliz. ¿Será, tal vez…?

La justicia prometió comenzar una búsqueda, y Bertuccio fue encargado de encontrar a Luigi Vampa en los alrededores del Coliseo, pues habían abandonado las catacumbas de San Sebastián. Era un lugar seguro, pero no querían perturbar a los muertos.

Buscarían a la joven, sí, pero no era mucho lo que podrían hacer, sobre todo en caso de que intervinieran las autoridades judiciales.

¿Y qué hacer con Valentina? Menos aún sabían de ella que de Haydée. Estaría en peligro porque de lo contrario sería ilógica su desaparición. ¿Podría esta desgracia haberla perturbado demasiado? ¿O había algo más? Una nube negra que se abría paso y aún no podían ver con precisión…

Monte-Cristo dudaba de que viajar a Roma fuese una buena opción: por un lado, significaba abandonar a Mercedes y Alberto que no podían acompañarlo; además, cabía la posibilidad de estar exponiéndose a una emboscada. El crimen, por desgracia, es imprevisible, y es esta fatal cualidad la que lo hace inevitable. La corrupción es tan vieja como el hombre, o tal vez más.

El destino no estaba en sus manos, ¿Porqué era aquella una sensación tan abrumante? El impacto de lo inesperado es tan doloroso como el de lo inevitable. Cada nuevo golpe lo conmovía hasta los cimientos, y no sabía si creer que esto era un simple círculo vicioso, o tan sólo una cadena muy larga, tal vez demasiado larga…

**XVI**

**EL SECRETO DEL MAR**

Sin saber cuál de las desgracias que habían acaecido a lo largo de su vida le pesaba más, Edmundo Dantés paseaba por la playa, deslizándose sobre la arena suave y dejándose acariciar por la brisa: solitario, cabizbajo y meditabundo. Una nostalgia terrible lo invadió a causa del olor a mar, y el gusto a sal del aire. El recuerdo de su juventud perdida y su vida injustamente castigada. Él estaba encerrado, pero todos sufrieron aquel infortunio.

Iba descalzo: la sencillez del marino.

Su paso ágil y distraído fue interrumpido por algo que, lanzado delicadamente por la calma de las olas, rozó sus pies, como respetando su tristeza y su dolor.

Con lentitud tomó el objeto entre sus manos, y quedó curiosamente extrañado. Nunca creyó posible encontrar algo así, como si la cualidad de irreal le fuera inmanente. Algo propio de los cuentos de hadas…

Largo tiempo estuvo en silencio examinándolo, preguntándose por su posible origen, y finalmente, lo abrió…

La joven mujer se alejó corriendo, desesperada, de la casa del procurador del Rey. No fue a su casa, donde nadie la esperaba, sino que se detuvo en la playa. Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y lloró amargamente. ¿Cómo podían arrancarle el alma de forma tan cruel? ¿Por qué habían arruinado su vida, su porvenir tan perfecto? ¿Tenían derecho a dispersar así su felicidad, esparciéndola sobre el viento?

De a poco se quedó sin lágrimas que derramar, sin energías para seguir. Apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y fijó la mirada en el horizonte. ¿Qué había más allá de lo que ella podía ver? ¿Lo traería de vuelta algún barco alguna vez? ¿Podría ella esperar? Tal vez no- pensó-, pero nunca podré olvidar…

Limpió su rostro con decisión y fuerza. _Surrender is not the right option_. Sin importar lo que sea que hubiera detrás del horizonte, debía enfrentarlo: la esperanza no estaba muerta. El principio y el fin son el mismo punto del ciclo. A una pérdida tan grande, la recompensa debía estar esperando.

Se puso de pie y caminó sin prisa hasta su casa. Retrocedió un paso y tuvo miedo de entrar cuando vio la luz encendida. ¿Se había equivocado, tal vez? ¿Alguien la estaría esperando?

Empujó la puerta con sigilo y exploró en silencio el interior. Le resultó difícil enfrentar aquella visita: el hombre que la cortejaba, a pesar de que estaba comprometida. Con un hondo suspiro, se decidió a entrar.

Él se alegró al verla y se acercó.

- ¡Habéis llegado!

- Fui a pasear a la playa- contestó con una leve sonrisa.

- Estaba preocupado por vos

- Lo siento- murmuró con tristeza.

Sus brazos la rodearon, y ella no se opuso. Se dejo acoger, y, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, volvió a estallar en llanto. ¡Se sentía tan vencida! Él se limitaba a escucharla, y hasta a susurrar algunas palabras dulces, que caían en el pozo sin fondo de su amargura; acariciaba sus cabellos y trataba de aliviar su dolor.

El cansancio nuevamente invadió todo su cuerpo, y la sumió en un sueño intranquilo. El amigo la depositó suavemente en la cama y se retiro consternado. ¡Que tristeza!- pensó-, ¿Por qué tiene que ser su dolor la única forma de mantenerla a mi lado? No la quise lo sufriente como para renunciar a ella por amor. ¡Qué castigo! ¡Qué crueldad! Me he condenado eternamente a verla sufrir a mi lado, sin poder aliviar su alma.

Condenada a la soledad, la desdichada joven sólo pudo ampararse en su único amigo, verlo acercarse cada día más, temer su propia debilidad, ceder.

Creyó que su alma había muerto, pero sus restos aún le clavaban como agujas en el cuerpo. Se dobló sobre la arena a causa de las arcadas, y las náuseas que la mareaban. Arrojó algo tan lejos como pudo dentro del mar, y se desvaneció.

La difícil decisión que tenía que tomar, ya no estaba, pues, librada a su sola voluntad. Aceptó casarse con su decidido pretendiente: fue su única opción. Llegó el momento de partir; debían alejarse y él se había alistado en el ejército. El coche de alquiler avanzaba a gran velocidad, y ella observaba, sintiendo que era la última vez, la casa de su infancia y el mar, que la rehuían, hasta desaparecer en la niebla. Lagrimeando en silencio, corrió las cortinas. Quiso huir de sus recuerdos, huir del mundo, huir de sí misma, y recostóse cerrando los ojos…

Recordó su mano fina y temblorosa trazando unas cuantas líneas irregulares, el vacío interior que sentía. Será inútil- pensó-, pero ante la desesperación, todo nuestro ser nos pide a gritos creer en la existencia de algo más, algo que puede salvarnos, algo que ella llamaba Dios, algo que podía controlar su destino. Al go que le dijera que no era la condena aquel destino…

Tomó el pergamino, con la tinta ya seca, pero húmedo por las lágrimas, y lo envolvió con una delicada cinta encarnada. Sonrió, aferrándose a su última esperanza. Algo faltaba aún para terminar su labor. Meditó mientras acerca de sus palabras, temblando por el efecto del viento frío contra su rostro empapado.

Querido Edmundo:

Me aferro a ésta, mi última esperanza, para poder comunicarme con vos. No sé donde estáis, dicen que en el Chateau d´If; no se por qué, he oído que os acusan de agente bonapartista. No creo nada de eso, pero os extraño demasiado. Sola estoy en el mundo sin vos, bien lo sabéis, y tendré que desposar a Fernando. No puedo hacer esto, una traición que me ha torturado casi hasta la demencia, sin haceros saber lo que le he prometido callar eternamente. Es que seremos padres, amado mío. Este niño que va a nacer no es de Fernando, aunque él acepte darle su apellido y hasta llegue a quererlo. Vuestro será, pues, y os estaremos esperando. ¡Volved! ¡Volved si alguna vez me habéis amado! ¡Salvad por Dios, salvad mi alma! No nos dejéis aquí, solos, inútilmente aguardando vuestra llegada…

Vuestra por siempre,

Mercedes

Aún observaba atónito, bajo el sol que prontamente se ocultaba, la letra temblorosa y firme, las palabras agudas que le herían sádicamente, el pergamino viejo, la intacta humedad de lágrimas. De la impresión, dejo que todo cayera. Debía sostenerse si querría seguir de pie. Se sentó sobre a arena, y sostuvo el rostro entre las manos.

Lo que Edmundo había encontrado, era un mensaje en una botella, que después de muchos, muchísimos años, había llegado a destino…

**XVII**

**HUELLAS EN LA ARENA**

Mercedes despertó nuevamente en una tarde fría. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sonrió al ver el ramo de flores bellas que habían puesto en sus manos. Respiró el fresco perfume, y las dejó para levantarse. Se sentía mejor que la última vez, y, aún enferma, era feliz. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse sola, pero supuso que Edmundo y Alberto estarían al otro lado de la puerta, atentos al menor ruido.

Se acercó a la ventana: la abrió para inspirar hondamente el aire fresco y el olor del mar. A lo lejos, divisó un par de siluetas que conversaban, sentadas en la arena. Eran su hijo y su esposo. Volvió a sonreír. Mi nueva familia- pensó. ¿Qué es bueno, qué es malo? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo que creí un castigo fue la mayor bendición.

Largo rato estuvo sentada, observando, tratando de oír sus palabras en el viento. Cruzó los brazos sobre el alféizar y apoyo el rostro. La brisa desordenaba sus cabellos, y ella se quedó dormida.

Alberto salió a buscar a su padre: agradecía que por unos instantes pudiera Bertuccio velar a su madre. Estaba seguro de su pronta recuperación, porque eso había dicho el médico la última vez, además de las medicinas que había recibido. Pero, a pesar de eso, estaba terriblemente preocupado por Haydée. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no encontraba forma alguna de resolver el problema. No sabían quién la tenía, ni dónde. ¿Cómo buscar? Aunque ya habían dado parte a las autoridades, poco y nada podían hacer. Además, temía que ya estuviera muerta.

Encontró al conde sentado en la arena, observando el mar, como una estatua de mármol, como si su alma hubiera partido en el último barco. Recordó que lo estaba buscando, pero repentinamente sintió miedo de acercarse. Estaría también pensando en la joven griega, pero confiaba en que quería rescatarla para él, para su hijo.

Desvió la mirada, hasta perderla en el inmenso mar que se extendía delante de si. Sintió deseos de volver a navegar, sentir que el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies, que flotaba en medio de nada. Se sentó, cruzando las piernas. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, como si temieran el eco. Alberto encontró la nota y la leyó con interés. Luego volvió a meterla en la pequeña botella donde estaba. Hay veces que ni la muerte separa a las almas-pensó.

- ¿Creéis que la encontraremos a tiempo?- se animó a preguntar el joven.

- Eso espero, o no podría perdonármelo nunca, el sufrimiento que eso nos causaría a ambos. Por Dios, espero que volverá. Confiar y esperar… no podemos ir más lejos.

- ¿Y sabéis algo de Valentina?

- Nada, nada, absolutamente. Eso me tiene preocupado. No ha escrito a su casa ni se ha presentado, tampoco ha vuelto a la _posada de Londres_. Por lo que cabe suponer que la han matado, o que es culpable.

Alberto se sorprendió con la respuesta, y comenzó a atar cabos.

Morcef… Danglars… Villefort.

- ¿Habéis, por ventura, llevado la desgracia a esa familia? Morcef y Danglars eran culpables, y hasta ha valido nuestra felicidad y la de Eugenia. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía el señor de Villefort? ¿Y la pobre Valentina?

- Quisiera poder asegurar mi inocencia, hijo mío, pero te contaré la historia en orden. Su condena no fue justa, la acusación era infundada y el procurador del Rey lo sabía. Iba a dejarme ir, pero entonces la fatalidad me obligó a nombrar al destinatario de la carta; era el señor de Noirtier, su propio padre. Me encerró para proteger su propio nombre. Juro que no quise causar tantas muertes, nunca fue el asesinato mi intención; sólo pretendía robarle la felicidad que él me había robado. Por eso salvé a Valentina, pero con los demás… fue demasiado tarde. No debí haber vuelto, no tenía que haberme vengado. Me dejé cegar por la ira, y aún cargo con esa culpa. No sólo la carga, sino que la riego a mi paso. Creo que me merezco el desprecio de quienes he arruinado…- inclinó la cabeza con pesar y la hundió entre las piernas, ocultando sus lágrimas.

- Habéis reconocido vuestro error, que es lo más importante, y no habéis arruinado realmente a nadie. Mi madre y yo seremos mucho más felices ahora, vuestro corazón es noble y amante; Eugenia disfruta de su arte, lo que siempre quiso Ni Fernando, ni la baronesa Danglars, están ya con nosotros. En cuanto al barón… no se fue con las manos vacías, así que estará bien. Valentina fue feliz con Maximiliano, como no hubiera podido serlo de otra forma, y su muerte es algo que escapa al arbitrio humano. Además, vuestro sufrimiento no fue el único causado por la familia Villefort; se ha hecho justicia.

El hombre pensó que todo aquello era cierto, y ya se había encargado, por lo menos, de Mercedes, Alberto, Eugenia, y el barón Danglars. Quería creer en la inocencia de Valentina, y también hacer algo por ella cuando volviera. Necesitaba convencerse de que las encontrarían, o perdería la razón. Pero si la última de los Villefort no regresaba, quedaba aún el señor Noirtier, viejo, inválido valetudinario y abandonado

- Agradezco vuestra comprensión, Alberto. No sabéis cuán importante es para mí vuestro afecto. Todo estará bien, eso espero.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, y se alejaron de la playa dejando tras de sí sus huellas en la arena. Ahora caminaban juntos sin importar que hubiera detrás.

Hacia falta olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo…

**XVIII**

**LÁGRIMAS DE SAL Y SANGRE**

Abrumado Edmundo, porque sus manos estaban atadas a la espera, decidió alquilar un pequeño yate y navegar, tal vez iría hasta la isla de Monte-Cristo. Necesitaba, de alguna forma, escapar, y el mar le era una distracción tentadora. Alberto, que sentía lo mismo, prefirió dejarlo ir solo. Sabía que en su interior seguía sufriendo por su esposa, y más aún por su hija, que corría un riesgo mayor. Prometió cuidar a su madre con incondicional entrega. Sólo serían algunas horas.

Subió el conde a la embarcación, y partió… más adentro, más adentro, más adentro sin cesar. Su hijo, que miraba por la ventana, lo perdió de vista. Sin saber porqué, se estremeció involuntariamente.

El joven tuvo que despertar a su madre, que se había quedado dormida mirando el paisaje. Le alegró descubrir cuánto se había recuperado. Ella lo abrazó tiernamente y le beso los cabellos.

- Cuánto os quiero, hijo mío- le dijo.

- Igual que yo, madre mía, igual que yo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Lamento tanto haberte obligado a renunciar a todo, agradezco que el destino lo haya impedido. Aunque no los conoceréis, quiero que sepáis que he tenido motivos. Pero ya todo ha cambiado. Debemos enfrentar la realidad y continuar, ésa es la perpetua condena humana. Huir es una salida cobarde, que sólo retrasa y hace más doloroso el fin.

- Es cierto, pero la Providencia nos ha salvado del error, sólo lamento la lesión de confianza en que hemos incurrido.

- ¿Seríais feliz si tuvieras una nueva familia? ¿Si fuéramos a vivir a otro lugar?

Alberto se apartó.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No a huir de nuevo- contestó sonriendo-, sino a terminar de enfrentarlo. Me refiero al compromiso que sabéis he aceptado.

- Os aseguro que seré feliz con vuestra felicidad.

Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, como aferrándose a algo que le hacía falta. Espero no equivocarme- pensó- y traer más desgracias a mi familia.

El barco se adentraba lentamente en el mar, empujado con velocidad por la danza del viento, que arreciaba gradualmente. Antes de que anocheciera efectivamente, ya el cielo había sido oscurecido por nubes espesas, que se mecían amenazantes. Sólo faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a la isla, y continuar parecía lo más seguro.

Edmundo amarró las velas, para evitar abandonarse a la merced del temporal. La negra silueta de la piedra, tenebrosa y fantasmal, apareció a lo lejos, dibujada por la mano firme de un trueno. Grandes olas comenzaron a levantarse y volvieron a caer con estrépito.

Cuando quedó en la cresta de una ola, el mástil se partió: la embarcación se balanceaba, apenada. La férrea voluntad que estaba al mando no se doblegaba: llegaría con vida.

La pequeña nave no soportó la siguiente embestida, y se deshizo, gimiendo. El capitán tomó un trozo de madera que tenía cerca, y quedó flotando, sujetándolo con fuerza, entre la furia de la noche y la tormenta.

Mercedes despertó sudando frío cuando, alarmada por un trueno que cayó con fuerza, oyó ncrujir los cristales de la ventana. La habitación no estaba a oscuras: alguien había encendido una bujía. El sonido del cristal parecía una amenaza. Alberto miraba atentamente el mar, con la mirada perdida y el rostro gélido. Ella fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Creéis que habrá vuelto a salvo?- preguntó él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

- No podemos saberlo aún, no nos queda nada más que rezar. Estáis helado pequeño, cubríos con una manta que os vais a enfermar.

El joven así lo hizo, temblaba de frío.

- ¿Sabéis que sois ustedes corazones que nunca olvidan? Como tales merecéis no ser olvidados. Habéis esperado demasiado, y merecéis también vuestra recompensa. Volverá, porque estáis esperando.

Alberto se quedó dormido, y la madre ocupo su lugar. Era cierto, ella nunca había olvidado, y Edmundo tampoco. Un amor que resistió tanto tiempo merecía ser recompensado. Todo lo que hizo Fernando fue por ella, es cierto, pero quiso construir su felicidad sobre su desdicha, y todo se desmoronó cuando volvió al pasado: el día en que su antiguo amante apareció en la sala de su casa. Ella no podía culparlo de sus venganzas, ni tampoco Alberto, pues sus vidas también se vieron involucradas en la desgracia.

Renovaron su compromiso después de tanto tiempo, pero no sabía si terminaría cumpliéndose. Aún le costaba creer lo que le contó Alberto sobre la nota que había leído: tantos años perdida en el mar, para volver al punto de partida, y su destino. Por lo menos, era una prueba irrefutable de la verdad.

No soy la única que sufriría esa pérdida, será también para mi pobre hijo, tan angustiado ya por mi enfermedad y la desaparición de su amada.

¿Qué más nos espera? Tal vez para el destino, nuestras lágrimas de sal y sangre tengan un sabor tan dulce…

**XIX**

**EL INCENDIO**

Alberto caminaba por la playa, acompañado de su madre, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del mar. De algún modo, buscaba a Haydée y a su padre. Miró el sol, que quemaba con rabia. Hacía tanto calor, que sentía la garganta muy seca: sólo recordaba haber experimentado un clima tan duro en África. La arena hervía bajo sus pies, sentía que lo calcinaba.

Escuchó los gritos de su madre que lo llamaba. No podía respirar. Se le nublaba la vista, y el paisaje se iba desdibujando con lentitud. De pronto comenzó a toser convulsivamente.

Despertó sobresaltado.

Todo a su alrededor era un espeso humo negro, traspasado apenas por pequeños haces de luz. Llamó a gritos a su madre, pero nadie contestó. No la encontró en su cama, y salió corriendo, llorando de desesperación, impotencia y rabia. Encontró la puerta abierta, y agradeció que hubieran olvidado cerrarla.

Cuando estuvo afuera, corrió hacia su madre que lo llamaba a gritos, sollozando. Ambos estaban cubiertos de hollín, pero saber que habían escapado con vida fue suficiente.

Observaron absortos la casa en llamas. Nada pudieron pensar que hubiera causado el incendio. El sol aparecía majestuosamente por detrás del fuego, que se iba reduciendo a humo y escombros.

No había quedado nada.

- La puerta estaba cerrada, no la encontraba, y no contestabas a mis gritos- balbuceó Mercedes, angustiada, elevando una plegaria al cielo como agradecimiento por su salvación.

El joven tomó sorprendido su brazo izquierdo: la mano estaba llena de ampollas.

- Madre, debéis ir a ver a un médico- dijo.

- No, otra vez no. ¿Por qué? Me quemé buscando la puerta. ¿Y a vos no os ha pasado nada? ¿Cómo habéis salido?

- Tengo también ampollas en la pierna derecha. Por ventura encontré la puerta que habéis dejado abierta

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Vamos al único lugar que nos queda: la _Posada de la Campana y la Botella_.

- Vamos, pues, aunque triste noticia nos espera.

Una vez en la posada fueron conducidos al segundo piso, donde estaba instalado el conde. Bertuccio quedó muy sorprendido al verlos, y los recibió con afabilidad.

- El señor no está, no ha vuelto desde que ha salido anoche a navegar en un pequeño yate alquilado. Temo que haya sucedido alguna tragedia- les informó apesadumbrado.

Mercedes rompió en llanto y explicó su situación. Alberto la estrechó con fuerza para calmarla, respirando profundamente.

El buen hombre los hizo pasar y ordenó a Alí que preparara un baño y ropa limpia, encargándose después de arreglar las habitaciones. Él mismo se encargó de las heridas, pues había aprendido muchas cosas sirviendo al conde de Monte-Cristo. Mercedes tendría el antebrazo vendado un par de semanas, y Alberto tendría lo mismo con la rodilla y el pie.

Cuando estuvieron limpios, y con la mente despejada, se sentaron juntos en la sala. La madre se sentía exhausta: eran demasiadas emociones fuertes, y ella aún no se había recuperado del todo. Nuevamente estaba muy pálida y débil. Cayó desmayada en brazos de su hijo, sin fuerzas para terminar la frase que estaba susurrando.

El joven la levantó con delicadeza y se dirigió al cuarto de su padre, guiado por Alí; el único que estaba dispuesto, ya que el de Haydée estaba cerrado. Suavemente la dejó, y estirando las mantas para cubrirla, acomodó sus cabellos. Temblaba ligeramente en un sueño intranquilo, y comenzó a sudar frío. Observo un instante su rostro aún hermoso, con el sufrimiento marcado en cada línea.

La tristeza que le pesaba era inefable. Teniendo a su madre enferma, su padre muerto y su amada desaparecida, necesitaba hablar con alguien: se marchó para enviar un telegrama a Franz, le pediría que viniera a verlo.

Antes de ir, quiso ver de nuevo el lugar de la tragedia. Quería comprender lo sucedido. Sólo encontró ruinas, hollín y polvo. Cuando entró a la habitación se sobrecogió. Paseando la mirada en derredor, clavó la vista en algo que llamó profundamente su atención, y se acercó despacio. Al lado de la ventana a través de la cual tantas veces había mirado el mar, colgaba aún la pintura de su madre que él atesoraba. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella la había puesto allí, ni de que ya no estaba donde él la tenía guardada.

Si hubiera podido pedir algo, sería aquel retrato lo que habría escogido. Mientras estuvieran juntos, valdría la pena seguir intentando.

Tomó el cuadro con una sonrisa, y lo sostuvo en el aire: la luz al final del túnel.

**XX**

**NÁUFRAGO**

Despertó a causa del sol que le producía una sensación abrasante sobre la piel. Estaba adolorido y tenía el cuerpo helado. Aún seguía sostenido a una tabla: de alguna forma consiguió amarrarse a ella.

Se alegró al ver que las aguas estaban de su lado. Se encontraba más cerca de la isla de Monte-Cristo que la noche anterior. No sabía si tendría fuerzas suficientes para nadar, pero era su única esperanza.

El cansancio, el hambre, y la sed que lo oprimían lucharon por evitar que llegara a la costa. Sus brazos y pies se movían poco y lento, pero gracias a la brisa y el canto de las aguas su esfuerzo se vio paliado. Finalmente fue arrojado a la orilla por las olas, sobre arena caliente y la espuma fría.

Dejó yacer su cuerpo laxo sobre la arena, recuperando de a poco la movilidad. Aún no había abierto los ojos. Dejaba a la brisa juguetear con sus cabellos, mientras el mar intentaba llevárselo de nuevo.

Tendido de espaldas, observó con detenimiento el cielo de un azul profundo, y las aguas que se extendían por kilómetros, calmas y cristalinas. Conocía bien aquella playa, aquella isla. No era la primera vez que llegaba tan desesperado. Recordó la búsqueda del tesoro, su inmenso deseo de descubrirlo; el día en que Maximiliano decidió suicidarse… Encontró tantas cosas mirando hacia atrás, que no se creyó capaz de seguir adelante.

Exigió a sus brazos entumecidos que intentaran sostenerlo, pero poco pudo hacer, ante el dolor que le acuchillaba cada músculo y cada hueso. Notó que su brazo izquierdo colgaba en un ángulo extraño: al moverse sintió un dolor agudo, que lo hizo gemir.

Con el brazo útil tomó una de las tablas de madera que habían caído con él, porque estaba sostenido a ella, y la aferró al antebrazo herido, luego de rasgar sus vestiduras. A causa del dolor producido por el procedimiento, sintió náuseas.

Esto lo había hecho casi a ciegas, sin levantarse, apoyado sobre el hombro izquierdo. Una vez concluido, hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse. Respiró profundamente, y se impulsó hacia arriba con fuerza. Al parecer, por lo menos no tenía otro hueso roto.

Se alegró de que no hubiera perdido las cosas que llevaba; entre ellas un cuchillo, las píldoras para dormir, una buena cantidad de monedas, y el mágico brebaje carmesí. Quedaron salvaguardadas en un bolsillo interno.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta inicial por la isla, a ver si encontraba embarcaciones o personas, ya que aquél era un derrotero asiduo de los contrabandistas. Encontró cabras salvajes, fogatas ya extintas, incluso objetos que habían sido olvidados: ninguna persona.

Como no podía cazar, se contentó con arrancar las frutas de los árboles que crecían al pie de la montaña. Confiar y esperar, era su única salida.

Sentóse de nuevo en la playa, mirando el punto más alto de la isla. La superficie que se extendía en la cima, en un extremo formaba un acantilado, cayendo directamente sobre el mar embravecido. Miró detenidamente este punto, y por un momento su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, a causa de lo que creyó una brillante idea.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en la arena. Fue despertado a medianoche, por la brisa del mar que llegaba tenue y fría. Nada más vio a su alrededor, que lo iluminado por la pálida luna plateada. Negras sombras y tenebrosos sonidos.

Tuvo que admitir que tenía miedo, pues jamás había enfrentado la isla en esas condiciones. Temió no saber qué secretos ocultarían las sombras, ni a dónde lo llevaría el destino. La temperatura lo obligó a acurrucarse dentro de su abrigo, para calmar el temblor de los escalofríos.

No sería prudente querer llegar a la gruta con la falta de luz y su poca movilidad: tomó una de las píldoras para dormir, y creyó contar siete restantes. Quedó allí tendido de nuevo, observando el firmamento, expectante…

**XXI**

**ESPECULACIONES**

A pesar de las horas que transcurrían larga y pesadamente, nada parecía mejorar. Alberto se sentía tremendamente solo, y Mercedes empeoraba nuevamente. Si bien Bertuccio y Alí hacían lo posible por complacerlos, tampoco podían ocultar su turbación ante tantos acontecimientos desagradables. Para el vizconde, el tiempo se acababa gota a gota, y se llevaba consigo la posibilidad del _statu quo ante_: conservar viva a su _familia_.

Por lo menos, recibieron la visita de Franz. La madre no estuvo presente, por haberse sentido muy débil. Como desconfiaba de su vuelta, ya se había instalado en la habitación del conde. De todas formas, eran ellos sus legítimos herederos.

- ¿Cómo estáis, querido Alberto?

El joven recibió a su amigo con una sonrisa triste, y le contó la serie de eventos desafortunados que habían acaecido. Al menos, el barón conocía su afecto por Haydée y por sus padres, además de extrañarse sobremanera con el incendio de su residencia.

- ¿Y decís que no sabéis la causa del incendio? ¿Nada que haya podido causarlo?

- No, nada realmente

- ¿Y tampoco sobre Haydée? ¿O la enfermedad de vuestra madre?

- Más que el tipo y supuesto origen, no, haré todo lo posible para que se recupere- dijo, mirando melancólicamente la puerta que acababa de cruzar Mercedes-. Sobre mi amada, sólo Dios podrá salvarla. No hemos sabido absolutamente nada desde su desaparición, y menos aún de Valentima Morrel, quien la acompañaba.

- Aquí hay algo que no me agrada.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sabéis de la relación que unía a vuestro padre con el señor de Villefort, y Valentina es su hija, además de nieta del asesino de mi padre. Las represalias eran totalmente merecidas, pero eso no significa que…

- ¿Qué queréis insinuar?

- ¿No os habéis preguntado la causa de su ausencia?

- ¿Estáis tratando de decir que ella…?

- Es culpable del secuestro de Haydée, el incendio de vuestra casa, y muy probablemente de la enfermedad de vuestra madre. Debéis andar con cuidado, pues parece que existe entre ustedes una deuda de sangre.

Alberto lanzó un grito de sorpresa y susto. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, y quedó en silencio, pensativo. Aquello no resolvería nada, era una conjetura efímera e inútil. Sólo podía confiar y esperar.

- ¿Realmente crees en esa posibilidad?

La respuesta de Franz fue más elocuente en su silencio.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada encuentro que…

- Las cosas sólo suceden cuando son inevitables, la solución llegará cuando así sea.

- Entonces, qué más me queda: _confiar y esperar_.

**XXII**

**CAUTIVERIO Y ESPERA**

Nuevamente fue el sol rajante quien lo despertó con sus caricias de fuego. Por la posición del astro calculó que ya estaba muy entrada la mañana. Recordó la desagradable experiencia de la noche anterior, y la sacudió de su mente. Se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que alguien lo encontrara en la isla.

Creo que me voy acostumbrando a pasar el tiempo sentado en la playa, meditando-pensó-. Probablemente es lo que me hace falta. Tendré que acostumbrarme a la ausencia de Haydée. ¡Cómo voy a extrañar a mi pequeña, y que mucho sufrirá mi pobre Alberto! Pero tengo que volver, porque él y Mercedes me esperan. _Lo que hacemos en vida tiene eco en la eternidad_, el tiempo no borra nuestras huellas.

Espero que mi idea signifique realmente una solución, este tiempo de paz es lo que necesitamos, por lo que parece perfecta. Tan rápido como pueda la pondré en marcha.

Dejó a un lado sus ideas, a causa de una punzada de dolor en el brazo. Miró el entablillado: estaba firmemente sujeto, y no había rastros de sangre. Intentó levantarse, y sintió el cuerpo menos fatigado, como invadido por una nueva energía.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con energía. Supuso que, contando con la luz del sol, aún a pesar de sentir los músculos agarrotados sería un buen momento para intentar llegar a la gruta. Ya no le pertenecía, pero era su único refugio. No se quedaría allí todo el tiempo, porque sería convertirla en su tumba.

Apenas comenzó a subir, escalando con dificultad, resbaló súbitamente, pues sólo podía valerse de un brazo. Quedó, nuevamente, sentado en la orilla, mirando la cima. Tendría que buscar una forma de llegar, tenía que haber una forma de subir.

El sol salió nuevamente del mar aquella mañana. Edmundo decidió que, a pesar del fracaso del día anterior, debía intentarlo de nuevo. Buscó, pues, alrededor de la base, algún punto que facilitara el ascenso. Encontró un sitio, que había olvidado, donde parecía desprenderse un sendero. Sintió esa emoción que solo es capaz de provocar el detalle.

Con paso lento y seguro, atendiendo cada sonido y movimiento, fue subiendo sin descanso. Aunque arrastrando el brazo dolorido, llegar de esta forma no era imposible. Su alegría fue creciendo, porque presentía que algo lo esperaba al final de la senda.

Al dar el último paso, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Recorrió con la mirada el vasto mar, y respiró profundamente con fruición. Ya el sol comenzaba a caer, y todo adquiría un tinte dorado-rojizo. Volteóse para buscar la entrada a la gruta; por ende, no distinguió el barco que en ese momento llegaba a tierra firme.

Encontró la entrada de piedra: sellada.

A la velocidad que le permitió su única mano, la destapó.

Su mente quedó sumida en una vorágine de recuerdos: la ansiosa búsqueda del tesoro y su descubrimiento, la entrevista con Franz, su última visita…

Todo parecía tan lejano y confuso, sin embargo era tan cercano… y tan real.

Entró con paso firme y fue bajando, hasta encontrar el par de cortinas que cubrían el salón. La piedra estaba húmeda y fría, a causa del invierno; su aroma se mezclaba con el incienso y la mirra oriental que provenían del interior. Cerró los ojos y palpó cuidadosamente el terciopelo encarnado del dosel

Descorrió las colgaduras con ansiedad, esperando encontrar el lujo que había dejado. La entrada al comedor estaba también bloqueada. Alguien se había encargado de mantener luces encendidas, pero no detuvo la mirada en las níveas estatuas, ni en el oro reluciente. Encontró algo que trascendía aquello.

Fijó la mirada, con el rostro pálido, en el medio de la habitación.

Sosteniéndose con una mano, lanzó un grito de horror…

**XXIII**

**DESVARÍO**

Mercedes y Alberto paseaban por el puerto, observando los barcos que iban y venían sin cesar, como si rebotaran indefinidamente. Lloraban en silencio, derramando las pocas lágrimas que aún les quedaban. Sentían profundamente lo que habían perdido: habiendo pasado los días, creían que era algo seguro.

- ¿Qué haremos, hijo mío, con nuestro futuro, sembrado en la desdicha y una inmensa fortuna? ¿A dónde iremos?

- No lo he pensado aún. Me siento obligado a asistir a los esponsales de Franz; pero después, madre mía, podremos salir de Francia, si quieres. Tal vez recorrer oriente o conocer la nueva tierra, América.

- ¿Y renunciar a la espera nuevamente? ¿Desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad, aunque esté casi extinta? ¿Será lo correcto?- dijo ella, con la mirada húmeda y triste, sobre las ojeras oscuras.

- Tenéis razón, huir es siempre la salida más cobarde. La sabiduría, pues, se aplica siempre: confiar y esperar.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo, y el cansancio le cerró los ojos con dulzura.

No tardó en despertar nuevamente. El día llegaba a su ocaso. Pidió al joven que la dejara un momento sola, para pensar. Aquello se había convertido en costumbre. Él accedió, a pesar del mal presentimiento, retirándose con prontitud.

La catalana se vio nuevamente sentada en la arena, con la mirada que hurgaba ansiosa el horizonte, como si buscara algo; con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando las piernas. Nadie más estaba cerca.

Aunque no le importaba en aquel momento, como no le importó nunca, era un atractivo cuadro: el sol que matizaba su cabello castaño, la frescura de su piel blanca y suave, la sonrisa misteriosa y triste, las extremidades largas e inmóviles, las facciones torcidas en un gesto de angustia…

Ocultó entre las manos el rostro húmedo.

Levantó la cabeza, con sorpresa e intriga, cuando oyó una música débil. Escuchó con atención para saber dónde tenía su origen. Largo rato atendió la dulce melodía, y comprendió que salía del mar. Miró entonces con intensidad, como si quisiera ver algo más profundo que no le mostraban sus ojos.

Difusamente, columbró una figura sentada a lo lejos, sobre una roca saliente, más allá de la naciente de las olas. La estaba llamando. Ella se puso de pie con parsimonia y avanzó, inconsciente de sus pasos. Tembló al contacto de la primera ola.

Eso no la detuvo, se sentía atrapada por la música que aumentaba paulatinamente. Aquella voz le prometía paz y felicidad, un desprendimiento total de los sufrimientos del mundo. Reconoció en ella a la figura amada, que tanto tiempo había esperado. ¡No podía perderla de vuelta!

Entró disfrutando el roce del agua, sin detenerse, sin distraerse. Sintió que la sombra extendía una mano y la atrapaba, envolviéndola completamente, en un dulce abrazo. Ella se dejó arrastrar, hasta que quedó completamente sumergida.

- Edmundo- susurró.

La falta de oxígeno le devolvió la conciencia. Se asfixiaba sin remedio, mientras el agua inundaba sus pulmones. A pesar de sus desesperados movimientos, no pudo salir a flote. Dejó de respirar lentamente, y se desvaneció. Sacó una mano fuera del agua, su único pedido de auxilio.

Mercedes despertó tosiendo y devolviendo un líquido amargo, por la presión que hacía Alberto en sus costillas. Se sentó precipitadamente y respiró una larga bocanada de aire. Con alivio inexorable sintió llenarse sus pulmones nuevamente.

Volvió a vomitar varias veces; pero al final sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué os ha sucedido?

- No lo sé, sólo recuerdo una voz dentro del mar que me llamaba, que me prometía paz y felicidad. Era Edmundo. Una música…

- Que os llamaba al suicidio. Él nunca ha estado allí, habéis delirado por la fiebre.

Ella lo miró espantada.

- ¿Podrá ser? Contadme lo que sabéis vos, ¿Cómo me he salvado?

- A vuestro pedido me alejaba de la playa, pero me quedé observándoos. Vi que os dirigías hacia al mar, y volví corriendo para sacaros. Afortunadamente, vuestra mano me indicó el punto donde habíais perdido el conocimiento.

La madre no pudo más que abrazar fuertemente a su hijo y agradecerle.

- Prometo que nunca os abandonaré, amado hijo mío.

- Ni yo- contestó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**XXIII**

**EL SECRETO DE LA GRUTA**

Edmundo corrió hasta el cuerpo que yacía, abandonado, en medio de la habitación. Luego de un tropezón en la escalera, volvió a levantarse.

Reconoció con pavor los finos cabellos rubios, los ojos azules y trasparentes, el manto negro bordado. Reconoció en aquella mujer atada y amordazada, con los inyectados de sangre, la impronta del dolor. Reconoció en aquel cuerpo tieso y frío el cadáver de Valentina Morrel.

Con una mano trémula la liberó de las ataduras, que le habían dejado marcas en la piel. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Ya no presentaba ningún signo de vida. Dejó caer nuevamente el brazo yerto y se quedó observando largo rato aquella escena, que no sabía cómo describir: una joven tan buena y pura, próxima a convertirse en madre, muerta por algún vil asesino, que no tenía nada contra ella.

Inspeccionó el cuerpo con detenimiento, pero no encontró herida alguna, señal de violencia o asfixia. No había sido despojada de sus ropas. Por su estado, sabía que la defunción no distaba menos de dos días.

Se sintió aturdido por el silencio. Poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente, abarcó con la mirada todo el recinto. Ni siquiera el aire se movía. Sorprendióle encontrar todo en orden: no hubo saqueo ni inspección. El ambiente olía fresco y brillaba demasiado. Analizó los hechos objetivamente, hasta que encontró una H de oro, rubíes y esmeraldas.

Se abalanzó sobre aquel descubrimiento, tomándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Haydée!- exclamó.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo, y permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, sollozando largamente. Ya no había, pues, nada que pudiera hacer: ¡La había dejado morir!

Desesperado, sintióse a punto de enloquecer. Arrancó con furia una de las cortinas que cubrían el acceso al comedor, y el cuadro le heló la sangre. Tardó en reaccionar, hasta que pudo mover su cuerpo pétreo.

Rodeó la mesa con cuidado. Observó largamente el rostro lánguido, y levantó con cuidado el cuello laxo. Derramando rabiosas lágrimas de fuego, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Haydée; pero cuando lo sintió contra el suyo, dejó que cayera nuevamente y retrocedió sorprendido: había oído su respiración lenta y muy suave, el latir cansado de su corazón. Estaba viva. Por un momento, no supo qué hacer.

Hasta que se produjo el milagro.

Tomó el cuchillo que llevaba, y la liberó de cada una de sus ataduras: las manos, los pies, la mordaza. Tenía hondas marcas y heridas leves. Le separó los dientes con el arma, obligándola a beber la poción encarnada. El níveo rostro no reaccionó, dejando fluir el tiempo.

Súbitamente, tembló y crispó los dedos; su piel recuperó el color como una tinta que sale a flote. Se incorporó con brusquedad y quedó aferrada al conde, sudando frío.

Lo a pretó con fuerza y lloró incansablemente, hasta enrojecer sus bellos ojos grises. Él la acogió con alegría y dulzura. Acarició con ternura sus cabellos y depositó un beso en su frente. Temblaba de miedo y de frío.

Él la abrazó como si fuera su última razón de existir, ¡Tanto había sufrido por su hija desaparecida! Se veía tan torturada la pobre niña…

Una vez calmada, se separó inconscientemente y se frotó las muñecas. Lanzó una mirada de profunda gratitud y sonrió. Ahora estaba a salvo. Aspiró profundamente el aire que olía fuerte y fresco. Apenas podía enfocar la vista.

- ¿Queréis contarme que ha sucedido? ¿Han intentado mataros de inanición?

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la debilidad la hizo caer con un golpe sordo. Él la levantó en brazos, acomodándole una vez más sobre la piedra fría. Ella esbozó una sonrisa apagada. Cuando él acarició su rostro, ella tomó su mano.

- Fue…- comenzó a decir, pero su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión de angustia.

**XXIV**

**LA VENGANZA**

Edmundo soltó a Haydée y se volteó rápidamente. Esta vez, fue el desconcierto el que lo dejó sin habla. Luciano Debray cruzaba el umbral con despreocupación.

Monte-Cristo retrocedió con desconfianza. Advirtió un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí?

- ¿Cómo habéis encontrado este lugar?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

- El camino es más fácil de lo que pensáis.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí de todas formas?

Su carcajada atroz resonó en la piedra hueca.

- ¿No lo sabéis aún? Me equivoqué al pensar que no volveríais…

- Tal vez no- dijo-. Sólo me trajo un accidente, el más afortunado que me ha ocurrido jamás- pensó luego.

- Supongo que la sorpresa de encontrarnos ha sido mutua.

- ¿A qué habéis venido?- insistió el conde.

- A buscar algo- contestó cruzando de brazos.

Con cada paso atrás que daba Edmundo, se acercaba más al cuerpo de Haydée, y llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Qué podríais estar buscando?

- Supongo que es algo que estáis ocultando, sobre aquella mesa.

Fue un movimiento seco y rápido, que si produjo culpa o duda, lo ocultó a la perfección.

Debray no se dio cuenta del cuchillo que fue lanzado con gran habilidad, y se le incrustó en el pecho. Cayó al suelo con estrépito, y miró la mano con que había palpado la herida, bañada en sangre, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- murmuró con un hilo de voz-. Tu alma estará maldita eternamente.

Inclinó la cabeza y contrajo el abdomen, liberando un alma furiosa y aturdida. Monte-Cristo sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, ya eran suficientes muertos. No hubiera querido matar, pero no tenía otra opción. ¡Era el asesino de Valentina, el secuestrador de Haydée! Aún así, no entendía porqué había hecho todo aquello. ¿Qué le había hecho él a Luciano Debray? Tal vez su víctima lo supiera.

Ya no tenía pulso y palidecía rápidamente.

Se acordó entonces de la joven griega. Estaba tendida sobre la mesa, enseñando una ligera sonrisa, dormida de vuelta. Antes que nada, vertió de a poco un vaso de jugo entre sus labios, para evitar la deshidratación.

Hecho esto, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Valentina y lo llevó hasta arriba, para sacarlo de la gruta. Apenas pudo llevarlo, ya que disponía de una sola mano. Le sería imposible descender con el cadáver a cuestas, por lo que improvisó una tumba allí arriba. Cuando terminó, se arrodilló y rezó largamente, con la vista clavada en el cielo. Secó sus lágrimas y volvió a bajar.

No había ningún barco en el horizonte; sólo se extendía el mar azul a lo lejos, que parecía fundirse con el cielo. Esta vez observaba de forma diferente, tenía el corazón tranquilo con el hallazgo de Haydée.

Bajó lentamente hasta volver al comedor. Ella se recuperaría lentamente, y tendría que cuidarla. Preparaba los jugos cuyos ingredientes encontrara en la alacena, y también algunas tisanas energizantes.

Esa noche subió también el cuerpo de Luciano, pero en lugar de darle sepultura lo arrojó al mar. Escuchó el impacto del cuerpo contra el agua, y le pareció ver cómo se hundía velozmente.

Así entierran a los criminales en el Chateau d´If- pensó.

Columbró la luz de un faro a lo lejos, y las luces de un pequeño barco que surgía de la niebla invernal. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no alucinaba: efectivamente una embarcación se acercaba. Hecho amarras en el puerto oculto de la isla.

A ciegas bajó el sendero que lo devolvería a los alrededores de la isla. Encontró rápidamente la fogata que habían encendido, y se acercó. Su aspecto era sucio y cansado, con las vestiduras rotas y la barba crecida. Fue tal vez por eso que lo reconocieron.

- ¡Jacobo!- exclamó.

- ¡Edmundo! ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

- Qué alegría veros nuevamente, justo cuando necesito vuestra ayuda, amigo mío.

- ¿Qué puedo ofreceros?

- Necesito saber cuándo volveréis a la isla

- Dentro de dos semanas tendremos un nuevo cargamento que seguirá esta ruta- le informó, sorprendido con la pregunta.

- ¿Será posible que mi hija y yo vayamos con vosotros hasta Marsella?

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tenéis una hija?

- Sí, y no podemos partir en este momento a causa de las heridas que nos produjo el naufragio.

- Pero por supuesto que podéis, sería una honra llevaros. ¿Y ella, dónde esta? ¿Por qué no vienen a compartir nuestra fogata? ¿Y vuestra esposa?

- Ella me espera en Marsella. La joven descansa en la cima de la montaña, y sería muy peligroso hacerla bajar. De todas formas, me halaga vuestro ofrecimiento.

Tras un apretón de manos, Monte-Cristo volvió a subir, aliviado con aquel futuro viaje, mientras Jacobo y sus compañeros lo miraban confundidos.

- ¡Qué hombre extraño!- pensaron.

**XXV**

**LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

Con amorosa dedicación, y sin perder las esperazas, Edmundo alimentaba con líquidos a Haydée, aguardando impaciente que volviera a despertar.

No tendría ya que esperar algún barco en las orillas, así que quedábase en la gruta a limpiar cuantos detalles encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente de su conversación, salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco, para huir de la humedad de aquella cárcel de piedras. Su piel, demasiado blanca, necesitaba el sol. Tomó algunas flores silvestres que halló en el camino y las depositó sobre la tumba de Valentina. Eran sólo un triste homenaje. ¡Cuánto extrañaría a aquella joven inocente, tan feliz a causa de su maternidad inminente!

Divisó, cegado por la luz, una figura solitaria en la playa: pero no había ninguna embarcación en las cercanías. Paso a paso llegó hasta la arena: reconoció un rostro familiar en aquella sombra.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo, acercándose con rapidez.

- ¡Jacobo! ¿Cómo no habéis vuelto con tus compañeros corsos?

- He creído que necesitabais ayuda

- ¿Y por eso os habéis quedado? Pues tengo un gran amigo en vos, y os lo agradezco. Seréis depositario de un interesante secreto. Seguidme.

- ¿Y en qué consiste vuestro secreto?

- Andad y lo sabréis

- ¿Vamos a la cima? ¿Y cómo subiréis con vuestro brazo herido?

A pesar de la lentitud, no tardaron en llegar. El corso no se imaginaba cuan grande era la sorpresa que le esperaba, a pesar de haberse sorprendido con la secreta entrada y las lujosas cortinas.

Jacobo se cubrió la boca con las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado por el brillo.

- ¡Jesús! ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto?

- Tengo una larga historia que contaros, amigo mío.

El marino sonrió con interés, apremiándolo a continuar.

- Desde que nos separamos la última vez, he ido a París y amasado una fortuna. Soy, ahora, el propietario de la isla, y por ello he construido esta gruta.

Es una forma de decirlo, ya que no puedo hablar del tesoro- caviló.

Jacobo levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

- ¿Queréis decir que sois vos el conde de Monte-Cristo?

- El mismo- contestó Edmundo, con una sutil reverencia.

- Todo parece salido de las mil y una noches: la cueva de Alí Babá, o los tesoros de Simbad, el Marino…

Esto hizo reír al conde…

- Dicen que todo en la vida es una ilusión, pero a veces, las cosas son más reales de lo que parecen.

- ¿Y dónde está vuestra hija?

- No ha despertado aún desde el naufragio. Pasad y la encontraréis.

El corso se detenía ante cada objeto para examinarlo, y crecía su expectación sobre cómo sería la habitación de la joven. Por ello, paseó la mirada, incrédulo, cuando entraron en el comedor. Edmundo captó la pregunta tácita.

- No hubiera sido beneficioso para ella un traslado a otra habitación. Fue el primer lugar donde pude recostarla

Estaba el cuerpo blanco y laxo, tendido con tranquilidad. Ya no estaba frío, porque iba recuperando sus funciones vitales. A pesar de los ojos cerrados, parecía sonreír. Cuando pasó a su lado; ubicó cuidadosamente las manos del cuerpo al costado, y arregló un mechón de sus cabellos con cariño.

- Supongo que sois muy felices. ¿Y a dónde os llevaba vuestra lancha?

Antes de contestar, Monte-Cristo fijó en sus ojos una mirada profunda e impenetrable. ¿Diría la verdad?

**XXVI**

**FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

Jacobo fue una gran compañía en esos días de angustia y soledad, y el agradecimiento de Edmundo por su presencia fue infinito. Haydée despertaría en algún momento, pero era tan difícil esperar. Mientras tanto, debía seguir cuidándola.

Como la gruta no estaba ampliamente surtida, las provisiones llegaron a acabarse. Los dos hombres tuvieron que bajar para buscar frutas y cazar alguna cabra salvaje, que abundaban en la isla. El aire era fresco, y ya se desvanecían las últimas heladas del invierno.

El brazo del conde se recuperaba de a poco, aunque mucho faltaba para que sanara del todo. Cambiaba y ajustaba sus vendajes, y se preparaba tisanas para paliar el dolor.

A pleno día prepararon una fogata para cocinar la carne, que sobraría en gran cantidad. Por eso, sólo pusieron al fuego una pequeña parte, para hacer _charque_ con el resto. Así lo preveían, pero una tenue llovizna vino a frustrar sus planes; además, era aún necesario subir a buscar la sal.

Volviendo apresuradamente, llevaron con ellos cuando habían recolectado: hierbas, frutas y carne. Afortunadamente, la posición de la cueva evitaba filtraciones. Era un agradable sonido el que producía la lluvia, al llegar al suelo y deslizarse hacia abajo. Indefectiblemente, llegaría al mar. La naturaleza siempre sigue su curso, aunque tratemos de evitarlo.

Cuando su amigo se quedó dormido, el conde recorrió indeciso la habitación, entrando y saliendo del comedor sucesivamente. Su inquietud era casi material.

Finalmente quedó sentado junto a Haydée, cuya imagen semejaba cada vez más una estatua. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y muy despacio se quedó dormido. Todo pareció diluirse entre el frío de aquel día y el rumor de la lluvia.

Pronto despertó, con la dulce sensación de una mano tierna que acariciaba sus cabellos. Levantó el rostro, incrédulo. Cuando se liberó del peso, ella trató de incorporarse y Edmundo la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos reían de felicidad.

Antes de dejarle hablar siquiera, obligó a la joven a comer varias frutas y a tomar un reconfortante té oriental. Ella se alimentaba sin prisa, y él no dijo palabra. Era un momento sagrado que el sonido no debía violar.

Nada se oía tampoco desde afuera. Al parecer había cesado la lluvia.

Ella se puso débilmente en pie, y apoyada en el brazo sano de Edmundo, trató de andar. Así salieron de la gruta con alegría. Afuera el aire era agradable, y el sol de mediodía alumbraba tenuemente, a causa de las nubes. Cuanto veían estaba cubierto por finas gotas de agua, que le daban un aspecto fresco y frágil.

A pesar de todo, los colores no eran tristes y oscuros, sino que parecía un cuadro pintado en tonos pastel. La perspectiva les permitió observar el mar aún embravecido, por lo que decidieron alejarse de la orilla.

Se adentraron en un bosquecillo poco denso de los alrededores. El alborozo de los pájaros que volvían llenaba el ambiente.

Él se detuvo entre una vegetación de esmeralda, y arrancó el racimo de áureas florecillas que colgaba de una antigua _lluvia de oro_, árbol que le parecía particularmente hermoso. Prendió el tesoro detrás de la oreja de ella, y sonrió al ver que las diminutas flores se derramaban sobre sus cabellos negro azabache como pequeñas joyas, que brillaban a la luz del sol. Hacían juego con su vestido blanco bordado con oro, ya desgastado por el forcejeo y las amarras.

Ella depositó un beso en su mejilla, volviendo a sujetarse de su brazo y recostando la cabeza contra su hombro.

Se alejaron con paso lento y seguro, respirando paz, seguros de que habría siempre flores en primavera…

**XXVII**

**LA REVELACIÓN**

Edmundo envió a Jacobo a buscar algunas cosas alrededor de la isla para poder hablar a solas con la joven, en la seguridad de la gruta.

Haydée lloraba en silencio, tendida boca arriba sobre un diván en la sala. El conde se sentó a su lado, y la obligó a sostener su mirada.

- ¿Creéis que ya estáis lista para contarme lo sucedido?

- Eso he dicho, y me alegra saber que en parte lo has adivinado. Que ya… ha muerto.

- En primer lugar, ¿Conoces el nombre del muerto?

Ella se sorprendió ante la respuesta que tuvo que dar:

- La verdad no- dijo abriendo excesivamente los ojos-. Sólo dijo que era… la venganza.

- Creo que eso es lo único que sé- contestó él, desviando la mirada-, pero no entiendo aún qué pude haberle hecho yo a Luciano Debray.

- No sé que decir primero, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte a aclarar eso.

- Antes de continuar, dime qué paso con Valentina Morrel, Valentina de Villefort. ¿Qué tenía, también, contra ella? ¿No debería convertirse en su aliada? ¿O así fue, y la traicionaron?- quiso saber él, con una mirada apremiante.

- No podría decir que es la verdad cuanto sé, pero creo que su estima hacia nosotros era demasiado grande para intentar algo así. He aquí lo que sucedió: saliendo de la ópera, fuimos abordadas por el señor Debray, creo que ese me has dicho era su nombre, quien se ofreció a acompañarnos. Como Valentina lo conocía, y yo creí haberlo visto alguna vez, aceptamos. No puedo explicar cómo, porqué, de repente, ella y yo nos vimos atadas y amordazadas con brusquedad. Supongo que pagó al chófer para que abandonara el carruaje. No sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí, porque… simplemente me desmayé. Bien, estaba hablando de mi amiga: cuando desperté, aún estábamos amarradas, yo podía verla de lejos; comenzó a temblar y a convulsionarse, se movía violentamente, con los ojos rojos y fuera de sus órbitas. De repente, se quedó quieta, y la cabeza golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Supongo que ya estaba muerta. Fue un ataque fulminante de…

- A pesar de mis conocimientos no soy médico, pero eso suena como una _eclampsia_. ¿Sabes si ella padecía esta enfermedad?

- Es lo que pensaba decir. Creo recordar que ha mencionado algo sobre un ataque anterior de _pre-eclampsia_.

- Entonces es casi seguro que fue esa la causa: esta enfermedad es mortal en la mayoría de los casos si no se trata a tiempo. ¡Pobre Valentina! Habrá sufrido tanto.

- Me asustaron tremendamente sus violentas convulsiones.

- ¿Y qué más ha sucedido?- preguntó él, para desviar el tema, secando suavemente sus lágrimas.

Cómo agradecimiento, ella tomó su mano, y recostó la cabeza en su pecho para seguir hablando.

- Parece todo tan confuso. Ese hombre tenía la mirada y la voz enferma, que traducían su enorme desequilibrio. Dijo tantas cosas. Amenazó a Mercedes y Alberto.

Monte-Cristo la oprimió con más fuerza contra sí.

- ¿Qué ha dicho sobre ellos?

- Que también pagarían. Es todo lo que recuerdo. Dijo que también eran culpables y que todo había sido un complot contra él, que vosotros sólo buscabais arruinarlo.

- ¿Arruinarlo? ¿Mercedes, Alberto y yo? ¿Cómo?

- A través de los Danglars. Os ha culpado de sus pérdidas en las apuestas, diciendo que habéis manipulado las noticias. Esta catástrofe y el descubrimiento del fraude le han abarrotado su elevado puesto de Ministro, y también el que ya poseía. Era un prófugo de la justicia, deberíais informar de su muerte al procurador del Rey. Además, está la muerte de la baronesa Danglars, a quien aseguró que a pesar de todo quería intensamente; que sólo no sabía cómo demostrarlo, y conseguir que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregarse del todo, porque siempre estuvo atada al barón.

- De modo que me culpaba de su ruina por haber causado la ruina de los Danglars; más bien de su nombre, pues pensaba restituir su fortuna. La muerte de su amada no ha sido del todo culpa mía, sino una acción desesperada que emprendió por su propia voluntad, aunque causada por mis acciones. Y supone que, como ahora sigo junto a Mercedes y Alberto, ellos colaboraron en la ruina de los Morcef, Danglars y Villefort. Pienso que tal vez merecía su castigo, que me he excedido en mi deseo de venganza y debí haber sabido perdonar; pero entonces, ¿Por qué fui yo el vencedor? Tal vez la Providencia es demasiado perfecta, y el quedarme aquí es un castigo peor que la muerte. Además de haberme dejado terriblemente preocupado.

- No digáis esas cosas. Nosotros te necesitamos. Habéis hecho muchas buenas obras. Como habéis dicho, nadie escapa de la mano de Dios… cuando le llega la hora.

- Tal vez así sea. Nada más que confiar y esperar. ¿Es todo cuanto podéis contar?

- Creo que sí. No presenció la muerte de mi amiga, pues nos había abandonado antes. Dijo todas esas cosas horribles, hablando de la venganza, y de ser la mano de Dios en nombre de todas vuestras víctimas. Pensaba matarnos de inanición. Gracias a Dios me habéis salvado. Nunca en mi vida agradeceré un error tanto como haberme excedido con la cena esa noche, antes de ir a la ópera. Eso me mantuvo con vida- cambió el tono de su voz-. Sus carcajadas… sus ojos… eran simplemente terroríficos. Quisiera olvidarlo de una vez. ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan ingenuas y confiar? ¡Valentina a muerto y no puedo hacer nada! ¡La he matado! ¡Soy yo la asesina!

Él levantó su rostro para contestarle, obligándola otra vez a mirarlo.

- No debéis pensar así. El destino no es, en ningún caso, fruto de un error. Todos nuestros movimientos están fríamente calculados por la alquimia divina.

Ella trató de darle un beso, pero él desvió sus labios y depositó uno en su frente, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Respira profundo, y cálmate. No es eso todo lo que teníamos que hablar.

**XXVIII**

**ADIÓS, HIJO MÍO**

Mercedes y Alberto estaban seguros de que una ausencia tan larga no podía ser sino permanente. Si Haydée fue encerrada y abandonada, ya habría muerto de inanición; si Edmundo hubiera sobrevivido, no tardaría tanto en regresar. Se habían ido, pues, y era inútil seguir esperando.

De a poco, madre e hijo se habían surtido de un ajuar variado y completo. El dinero no les faltaría nunca, por lo que ya planeaban comprar una casa en algún lugar alejado e instalarse definitivamente. Tal vez vivir de nuevo en una gran ciudad los distraería. Bertuccio y Alí seguirían a su servicio, pues eran buenos y fieles. No podrían despedirlos tan repentinamente.

Hallabanse ocupados en elegir su nuevo hogar- con grandes deseos de conocer América-, cuando recibieron la visita de Raúl de Chateau-Renaud, Franz d´Epinay, y su prometida Lexý de Chateau-Renaud. Como estaban de paso venían a tomar el té.

Como su mejor amigo, Franz ya estaba enterado de la desgracia de Alberto, y por ende supieron dónde encontrarlo. Pero se comprometieron a no mencionar el tema.

En el comedor, amueblado al estilo oriental, se sentaron sobre almohadones alrededor una mesa cuadrada y muy baja.

- ¿Estáis mejor que la última vez que hablamos, _mon cherry_ Chateau-Renaud?

- Afortunadamente Lexý y yo estamos muy felices. Pero no sabéis aún las buenas noticias, amigo mío: dejando lo que nos ha heredado mi padre para la dote de mi hermana, he conseguido un puesto muy bueno en Londres, en casa de un afamado banquero del lugar.

- Yo diría que vais mas bien tras una muchacha- agregó Lexý, causando que le subieran los colores al rostro.

Franz intervino, para evitar esas riñas que tan bien conocía entre los hermanos Chateau-Renaud, que luego le costaba tanto conciliar.

- De cualquier forma, lo que intentábamos deciros es que todos vamos a hacer un viaje a Londres, y quedáis cordialmente invitados a acompañarnos.

Alberto se mostró emocionado ante la idea, pero no dio su opinión.

- Deberíais ir vos, hijo mío, para distraeros un poco, conocer el lugar y su sociedad. Yo me siento muy débil aún; pero quedaré aquí, esperando noticias y vuestro regreso.

- ¿Pero no os abandonaría entonces en tristeza y soledad?

- No os preocupéis por eso, que ya se cuidarme sola. Ve a pasar un buen rato con vuestros amigos, que yo me entretendré con la lectura, y veré si puedo también instruirme con un poco de cocina, piano y pintura.

- Oh, pues yo podría darle las lecciones de piano, señora… Mercedes. Es fácil si una tiene oído musical- alegó la joven del grupo.

- Os lo agradecería profundamente. Para cuando regreséis, me habré informado de lo básico. Así, sabré ejecutar las óperas que tanto me gustan.

- Por el otro lado, esperaremos entonces un banquete cuando volvamos- agregó Franz.

- ¿Con que ya habéis decidido por mí? Deberé entonces acatar las órdenes- fue Alberto quien habló, entre risas.

- Por supuesto.

- Está bien, Chateau-Renaud, es hora entonces de hacer maletas. ¿Cuándo partimos?

- Pasado mañana. Pasaremos por ti a las diez, y si cambia de opinión, señora, puede acompañarnos.

- Mucho os agradezco vuestra insistencia, pero temo seriamente que mi salud empeore.

Tal vez los golpes emocionales han sido los peores-pensó-, pero están allí de todas formas y semejante gasto de energías podría resultar fatal.

Los tres visitantes se despidieron, alegres de haber reclutado otro joven para su excursión. Sólo trataban de ayudarlo.

- Ya Bertuccio me ha preparado todo lo necesario, madre mía. Es un experto en viajes, podéis estar tranquila. Volveré en dos semanas, y escribiré constantemente. Zarparemos desde _El Havre_, que es el puerto más cercano.

- Ve con alegría, hijo mío, y que Dios os bendiga. Todo irá bien.

- Ya veréis que sí. Espero que al volver, pueda deleitarme con vuestro banquete y vuestra música. Estaré aguardando con ansiedad

- Así será, hijo mío, no dejéis de escribir

- Apenas llegue, madre mía, escribiré desde el hotel.

Dicho esto, ella besó su frente y lo dejó partir, agitando la mano con fuerza y sonriendo tristemente.

- Sólo os pido que no dejéis de volver- murmuró.

**XXIX**

**LA CUESTIÓN DEL MATRIMONIO DE HAYDÉE**

- ¿Y de qué más debemos hablar?

- Eso será si aceptas discutir el tema.

- Será entonces…

- Sobre vuestros esponsales- contestó él, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

Ella la retiró asustada.

- ¿Esponsales? ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¿No creéis que ya tenéis edad de casaros?

- Sí, por supuesto, pero…

- ¿Y que si he de ser como vuestro padre, estoy obligado a buscaros un buen marido, asignándoos una buena dote?

- Así es- contestó desviando la mirada, tragando su dolor y su angustia.

- ¿Con quién queréis, pues, desposarme?

- Sí que lo quiero, pero con vuestro consentimiento.

- Seré obediente en cuanto me mandéis.

- ¿Sería de vuestro agrado el matrimonio con Alberto?

Ella lanzó un gemido de desesperación. Tembló ligeramente, y no contestó. Al cerrar los ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas un par de gruesas lágrimas.

- ¿Porqué tanta tristeza?

Con el índice secó una lágrima, y ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

- ¿Me dejaréis tiempo para pensar?

- Si así lo queréis. No pretendo obligaros.

Ella se recostó, y ocultó el rostro entre almohadones, sin pronunciar palabra. El conde se retiró, dejando que la sensación de soledad y abandono se expandiera en el alma de Haydée como si fluyera en su sangre.

Ella se levantó en silencio, sin mirar, y se alejó del recinto.

Si sabía que es este mi destino, ¿Porqué me hace sufrir tanto? ¿Porqué soy incapaz de enunciar? ¿Porqué no puedo simplemente desear la felicidad de quien amo? He sabido siempre que Edmundo nunca olvidó a Mercedes, pero nunca pensé que ella volvería. Siempre creí tener una oportunidad. ¿Debo ahora olvidarlo todo? ¿Es justo tener que olvidarlo todo? Es lo correcto para el corazón que ama sinceramente. Yo no quise que Alberto se enamorara de mí, y no pretendía hacerle daño. ¿Acaso no será así si yo nunca llego a quererlo? ¿Valdrá la pena ver mi felicidad eternamente sacrificada…?

Estaba al borde del peñasco, observando embelesada el mar. Levantó delicadamente un pie, que quedó suspendido en el aire. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo balancearse, y cayó sentada sobre el suelo de piedra. Su mano derecha estaba herida.

¿Es que mi vida no depende de mí? Ya me he decidido, y no puedo equivocarme…

Edmundo y Jacobo rodeaban tranquilamente la pequeña mesa donde descansaba una bujía. Mirando fijamente las llamas, ambos parecían estar a kilómetros de aquella gruta escondida. Tal vez hubiera podido oírse a los pensamientos que vagaban descuidadamente.

Sin prisas penetró la bella griega en el recinto. Tenía el pelo regado de pequeñas hojas que se habían desprendido del follaje, y portaba en las manos un atado multicolor de margaritas. Se iluminó en su rostro una tenue sonrisa, a la par que sus ojos grises.

Rieron levemente al escuchar los ronquidos de Jacobo, y se retiraron tratando de no hacer ruido. Dejaron la luz encendida, por si despertaba.

Afuera, el sol del atardecer brillaba con fuerza, comenzando a lanzar destellos rojizos. Se sentaron sobre una piedra bajo el árbol más frondoso de la isla. A causa del aleteo de las aves, sus ramas espolvoreaban un polvillo dorado en sus cabellos.

- ¿Habéis decidido?

- Sí, ya he resuelto mi duda.

El calló, esperando que continuara.

- Antes, debo deciros que os amo profundamente, y a ello debo todo sacrificio. Espero no lo olvidaréis nunca.

Él la abrazó, lo cual evitó que percibiera sus lágrimas y el temblor de sus labios.

- Bien sabéis cuan grande es también mi afecto, mi dulce niña, pero muchas veces el destino nos impone el papel que debemos actuar, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Sólo Shakeaspeare hubiera podido salvar a Julieta.

- Será suficiente saberlo así, siempre. Un amor platónico será siempre el más puro.

- ¿Qué habéis decidido, entonces?

Ella levantó la vista para contestar.

- Aceptaré la propuesta. Pero antes, decidme, ¿Qué haréis vos de vuestra vida?

El sol descendía con pereza, dando paso a los tonos purpúreos y las estrellas.

- Pacta sunt servanda- contestó él.

Ella ya lo sabía.

La fresca brisa los obligó a bajar de nuevo inmediatamente.

**XXX**

**LONDRES**

El motivo por el que Alberto se había mostrado tan alegre con la perspectiva del viaje, era que no conocía el Reino Unido. Anclaron en el puerto de Southampton, uno de los más importantes.

Era aún muy temprano. Fueron a Bristol, donde visitaron la iglesia de Saint-Mary Redcliffe y un par de galerías de arte. No escaparon del clásico té ingles de las cinco, partiendo inmediatamente después para Londres, abandonando muy pronto el condado de Avón.

Entrar a Londres de noche producía una impresión triste y sombría, especialmente en invierno. Las casas se levantaban como fríos colosos pétreos, y la niebla ocultaba el camino, creando un aura de profundo misterio. Parecía aquella una ciudad fantasma, habitada por muertos vivientes, insensibles y mudos.

Cubiertos por la incesante llovizna, se instalaron en el lujoso Hotel Hilton. La calefacción hacía que el ambiente fuera agradable allí adentro, y las luces dejaban atrás las tinieblas.

- Os tengo una buena noticia, amigos míos- anunció Chateau-Renaud, cuando los alcanzó en el comedor.

- ¿Y de que se trata?- preguntó Lexý

- La duquesa de Cornualles, Dominique de Saint-Croix, ofrece un baile la semana que viene y, como me he encontrado con ella en la recepción, nos ha invitado.

- ¿Un baile? ¿Y a qué se debe?

- La eterna curiosa- rió Raúl-. Es su fiesta de cumpleaños.

El conjunto de actividades que desarrollaron allí, lo que fue como un periodo de "últimas vacaciones" antes de que Raúl iniciara su trabajo, fueron de diversa índole, entre ellas turística.

La noche anterior al baile, fueron convidados a cenar a la casa del marqués de Sussex, el banquero que había contratado a Chateau-Renaud.

Recibidos por la amable marquesa, una mujer de mediana edad y lustrosos cabellos negros, por algún motivo entraron llenos de expectativas. Como el marqués se había retrasado, ella los invitó a pasar a la sala.

- Gregor me ha pedido que dispensase su llegada tardía, a causa de una reunión que se retrasó. Espero no os sentiréis ofendidos.

- No os preocupéis. Estaremos complacidos de conversar con usted.

- ¿Cuál de ustedes es el señor Raúl de Chateau-Renaud?

El joven hizo una reverencia, sonriendo.

Se enteraron, entre otras cosas, de que su única hija se había marchado para emprender una carrera artística. Esto hizo reír a Alberto, cuando recordó a Eugenia Danglars.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó.

- Luisa…

- de Armily- completó, aferrándose con fuerza al asiento.

- ¿Acaso la conocéis?

- Pues, es ella maestra de una joven que fue mi prometida. Creo que actualmente están haciendo una buena carrera en el Teatro Argentino, en Roma.

- Me alegra saber que está bien. La recuerdo todos los días- contestó con tristeza.

Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta, salvándolos del embarazoso silencio.

- Siento haberme retardado- se excusó el marqués-, pero tuve un inconveniente inevitable.

Saludó cortésmente a los invitados, e invitó a pasar al comedor a sus comensales.

Mucho se extrañó Alberto con aquella coincidencia, y se alegró de que la buena señora no se lo comentara a su marido. Entablaron enseguida una conversación amena.

El banquete fue espléndido; el banquero quería honrar a quien se convertiría en su mano derecha. Muchas de las funciones que desempeñada en ese momento, necesitaban ser delegadas.

Parece ser una muy buena oportunidad-pensó Raúl-, es una pena que Franz y Lexý hayan decidido establecerse en Francia. Entonces recordó la posibilidad de que Alberto se mudara; de esa forma no estaría absolutamente solo.

- ¿Qué opináis?- le preguntó Franz.

- Lo siento, me distraje y no he escuchado. ¿Sobre qué conversaban?

- El marqués ha considerado la posibilidad de contratar también a Alberto.

- En esa posibilidad estaba pensando. ¿Aceptaríais?

- No quisiera desilusionarte, amigo, pero no puedo responder ahora mismo. Tenía la idea de trasladarme a América.

- ¡Y yo que creía que trabajaríamos juntos!

- No lo niego aún- contestó sonriendo.

- Pero si os vais, ¿Qué lugar preferiríais?- intervino el señor de Armilla.

- Eso, creo, dependerá de mis dotes de políglota. De momento, son los Estados Unidos y Canadá mi única opción, ya que no manejo el español ni el portugués, extendidos en el resto del continente.

- Seguiréis entonces por el norte.

Los jóvenes se retiraron al dar las 12, tras una agradable velada.

- Los veremos entonces en el Baile de cumpleaños de la duquesa de Cornualles- se despidió el banquero afablemente.

Ellos agradecieron la invitación, y se retiraron muy pensativos. Lexý tomaba el brazo de Franz y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro; algo la había puesto repentinamente triste.

**XXXI**

**SÁLVAME**

Desde la última conversación, cuando le dio su respuesta, Haydée se mostraba muy esquiva con Edmundo. Era para ella una dolorosa realidad que aún no aceptaba del todo. ¿Iría a arrepentirse eternamente? Le pesaba el corazón, y deseó poder arrancarlo. Aunque en un momento de altruismo, hubiera podido aceptar, ella sabía de la personalidad egoísta que correspondía a su cultura, en ese ámbito. Olvidarse de sí era imposible: Su dolor iría aplastándola día a día.

En aquel paraje abandonado, donde no contaban con embarcación alguna y nadie pasaba con regularidad, los días trascurrían con una monotonía insoportable. De seguir cazando, no terminarían nunca la carne y acabarían extinguiendo las cabras de la isla. Tampoco disponían de trajes de baño, pero los días en que la temperatura lo permitía, entraban al mar de todas formas.

En ninguna de sus visitas anteriores, el conde había conseguido conocer la isla tan detalladamente; tuvo la oportunidad de explorar cada rincón. Cada vez se afirmaba más en la idea que tuviera cuando por primera vez miró el firmamento detrás de la montaña.

Había, incluso, realizado un descubrimiento sorprendente: entre el tupido follaje del bosque, se ocultaba la entrada a unas catacumbas. Los sepulcros no tenían nombres, ni símbolos que pudieran llevar a identificación alguna. La construcción era sólida y simple. Tal vez habían enterrado allí a muchos agentes bonapartistas, verdaderos agentes… Recordó los largos años que había durado su encierro. Bajo el peso de los recuerdos retrocedió paso a paso… lentamente…

Era una cueva oscura y tenebrosa. La poca luz que se colaba sólo alcanzaba a mostrar interminables partículas de polvo en el aire. Esto lo hizo estornudar, y el eco sonó como un doloroso lamento.

Pronto se alejó del lugar… corría… asustado… tropezó… inconsciente, no volvió a levantarse.

Afuera, el aire era eminentemente primaveral. Las flores se abrían con cuidado, como sacudiéndose las gotas de rocío; el sol doraba el ambiente con un tinte delicado y los pájaros volaban sin cansancio entre el follaje.

En aquella tarde de ensueño, que invitaba a confesiones y secretos, dos sobras se alargaban sobre la arena. Dos figuras que, sin hablar, podían decirse mucho.

- Será esta nuestra última noche en la isla- comentó él-. Mañana deberán volver los otros corsos, los que habían venido con Jacobo.

- Sí, es cierto. ¡Tan poco tiempo, y me parece haber pasado un siglo en estas playas! Voy a extrañar el sol, y la arena cálida.

- Vais a extrañar la primavera. Pero recuerda siempre, que al igual que ella, todo pasa. Aferrarse al pasado es correr tras el viento…

- Si, es la desesperación de desear algo que se nos escapa de las manos. Aunque, después de todo, no es el pasado lo único que se nos escabulle- agregó sonriendo con tristeza.

- Sí, hay veces que no sabemos encontrar los límites de nuestros propios sueños, creyendo ver una realidad donde sólo hay… vacío.

- Un vacío que duele en lo más profundo del alma.

Se sentaron en la arena, mirando el horizonte a través del mar, para ver morir el ocaso. El último ocaso. Los reflejos rojizos y verdiazules de un mar transparente llenaban el aire.

- ¿Estáis segura de la decisión que habéis tomado? ¿No lo hacéis por sentiros presionada?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Luego de meditar entre el silencio y la quietud, contestó:

- La verdad es que no lo sé. No podré saberlo aún. Si sólo pudiera mandar en mi corazón, o al menos enterrarlo. Hay veces en que creo que no es un músculo, sino una espina.

- ¿Y no lamentarás luego esa unión?

- Sé que él me ama. ¿No es eso todo lo que necesito para ser feliz?- pero ese error no me lo perdonaré nunca- pensó-, fui lo suficientemente cobarde para dejarte ir.

- Siempre que vuestro corazón se entregue en la misma medida. ¿Entonces, estáis segura?

- Eso os he dicho, sin embargo, hay algo aún que quiero pediros.

- ¿Qué podría ser?

- ¿Aceptaríais, sin importar lo que fuera?

Él se sorprendió con la pregunta.

- Eso… supongo- contestó, tomando su mano.

Sálvame- pensó Haydée antes de contestar-.

- Por favor, no me lo niegues- suplicó, volviendo el rostro.

- Sabéis que todo lo que tengo es vuestro.

Volvió el rostro y lo miró con sus bellos ojos grises. No todo… pero no pido todo- se dijo-.

- ¿Y si pidiera… sólo un beso?

Él dudó; pero cuando la miró a los ojos supo que no podría negarse.

Edmundo se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente. Ella, nada más cerró los ojos.

En aquel beso no hubo pasión, lujuria o desenfreno, pero sí infinito amor.

Luego, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, y lloró en silencio, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Él la acogió, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

¡Pobre niña!- susurró- ¿Cuántas desgracias arrastré conmigo cuando entré en tu vida? Al menos, de la misma forma en que todo pasa, todo se olvida. Sólo no permitas que tu blando corazón se vuelva pétreo… nunca te dejes llevar por el despecho: mi corazón es tuyo, aunque no en la forma en que lo pides.

**XXXII**

**EL BAILE**

El último día de Alberto en Londres coincidió con la fecha del baile. La duquesa era una mujer joven, siempre solitaria. Solía decir que la desgracia hace al corazón de piedra.

A pesar de no estar cerca el carnaval, era una fiesta de disfraces. Raúl se vistió de mosquetero, Franz y Lexý de reyes persas, y Alberto de marinero.

Llegaron algo tarde, y por eso el salón encontrábase ya abarrotado. No había aún gente en la pista de baile, pero los invitados se distribuían por el jardín, bebiendo y charlando alegremente. En aquel mar de antifaces, era difícil distinguir con claridad rostros conocidos. Podía decirse que cada uno dejaba de ser uno mismo, para transformarse en aquel a quien representaba.

Un general romano se acercó a ellos, y saludó alegremente a Raúl y Lexý. Lo presentaron como Jacques Serviéres, primo de Dominique de Saint-Croix. Hablando animadamente con él, y sin darse cuenta, Chateau-Renaud se alejó del grupo.

Los demás se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre _Semíramis_, una de las últimas Óperas que se había estrenado. El vizconde no la había visto, y atendía la conversación sin interés, distrayéndose fácilmente. Como era costumbre en ellos, la pareja comenzó a discutir. Ellos tampoco notaron que lentamente se fueron alejando de su amigo.

Alberto quedó observando a la gente, rodeado, pero solo, desde un balcón que daba al patio. Pronto, ellos bailaban alegres, románticamente aferrados.

La mano que rozó suavemente su hombro, lo hizo retroceder de un salto. Volvió el rostro, y en la joven de ojos pétreos y rizos de obsidiana, reconoció a la amiga de Eugenia: Dominique de Cornualles. Vestía como la encantadora _Colombina_.

- Supongo que sois Alberto, amigo de Raúl y antiguo prometido de Eugenia.

- Así es, y presumo que Colombina oculta a la simpática duquesa- contestó, saludando con una reverencia.

- Espero no estaréis también sorprendido por mi atuendo.

- ¿Porqué habría de extrañarme?

- Es una larga historia- respondió, levantando su máscara.

Alberto, sorprendido, enmudeció. Se parece tanto a…

- ¿Qué os sucede?

- No es nada. Si tenéis una historia larga, la noche es igual de extensa para oírla.

- ¿Podré confiar en vos?

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Qué diría Eugenia si viera esto!

Él le ofreció el brazo cortésmente, y salieron en el jardín. Poca gente paseaba por allí, y pronto encontraron un banco libre. Ella se cubrió el rostro de nuevo para hablar.

- Tal vez la historia no sea tan larga como he creído, ¡Las ideas parecen tan confusas! Supongo que sólo los oísdos ofrecen un bálsamo al corazón. Como mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre ha sido siempre mi razón de vivir, quien me ha sostenido. Recuerdo que cuando era niña, íbamos a cabalgar juntos. Jugábamos carreras al atardecer, y yo corría cada vez más rápido, pensando que alguna vez podría llegar. Pero una noche, cuando paseábamos por los límites de nuestras tierras, al borde de un acantilado, una serpiente asustó al caballo, que se encabritó furiosamente, lanzando a mi amado padre al vació, al mar…- se detuvo un momento-. Yo bajé de mi montura y comencé a llorar, todo parecía oculto en la niebla. Grité, pero no me oían. No sabía cómo volver; habíamos andado un buen rato. Al verse suelto, mi caballo también huyó. Lloré de tristeza, rabia e impotencia, pataleé y grité, pero nadie vino. Me quede dormida. Me encontraron a la mañana siguiente, y me devolvieron a la casa. Yo no podía reaccionar, sólo la soledad me rodeaba- su voz se quebró-. No hablaba, no comía, apenas si podía moverme. He vivido completamente aislada desde entonces, hacen ya dos años. Ya no soporto más la angustia, he decidido hacer algo: he decidido casarme.

Entonces el joven comprendió porqué sus amigos lo habían llevado a aquella fiesta. No sabía que contestar. Extendió su mano para quitarle el antifaz de seda, que ya estaba húmedo, y ordenó sus cabellos. Ella sonrió levemente.

- Entiendo cuan mal podéis sentiros, pero la soledad es sólo un aislamiento que nos impone nuestra propia mente, cuando cree que es el único medio de detener el dolor, pero es sólo la forma en que el alma termina asfixiada.

- Pero… ¿Qué puede haber de soledad en vuestra vida?

Sin referirse a los detalles que pocas personas conocían, habló de la muerte de su padre y de su amada.

- Pero, a pesar de todo, vuestra madre os espera…

- Me espera mañana, sí, pero temo que su corazón no resista mucho tiempo.

Ella tomó su mano, y le dijo:

- Haremos un trato: yo trataré constantemente de ser más fuerte que vos, y haréis lo mismo conmigo, así nos estaremos ayudando mutuamente. Escribe, pues, cuando llegues a Marsella.

La duquesa pareció súbitamente animada, al darse cuenta de que alguien podía compartir su dolor en el mundo. Como le gustaba la música que se bailaba en ese momento, lo arrastró a la pista. Al final, el motivo por el cual aquella sencilla _Colombina_ tendría que haberlo sorprendido, quedó sin explicación…

**XXXIII**

**EL BARCO SÍ LLEGÓ AL PUERTO**

Al partir también su hijo, nuevamente, Mercedes se sintió aterradoramente sola. Ya no tenía a nadie. Disponía de dos sirvientes, sí, ¿Pero podía ella hablar con Alí o salir a pasear con Bertuccio?

Decidió cumplir las promesas que había hecho a Alberto, esperando su regreso. Encontró un profesor de piano, y a las dos semanas ya sacaba algunas notas. Era una actividad que aprendió, tan pronto, a disfrutar plenamente.

Inició las clases de pintura, igual que las otras. Su mano diestra trazaba con fruición bodegones y paisajes, a pesar de la falta de técnica, que aprendería poco a poco.

Pintaba en medio de los escombros; a través de su eterna compañera, la ventana, observaba detenidamente el paisaje del mar, sobre el que caía una ligera llovizna. No había viento, y las olas lamían la orilla suavemente. No estaba muy contenta con su obra, porque algunos detalles escapaban a su destreza.

De repente, el pincel cayó de sus manos y observó su modelo con el ceño fruncido. Dejó el óleo y salió corriendo.

Miraba sus pies avanzar mecánicamente, y las huellas que dejaba tras de sí. Por algún motivo, aquella barca vacía en la orilla la entristeció profundamente. Sintió que la llamaba a la playa.

El sol brillaba alto, y de la arena sólo veía los reflejos y sombras. Era un día fresco, de inicios de primavera. El aire olía a sal, jazmín y rocío.

Sintió una mano sobre el hombro, y alguien la abrazó por detrás. Ella giró rápidamente, correspondiendo con fuerza y alegría.

Si esto es un sueño- susurró- quisiera dormir eternamente.

Levantó el rostro y sus labios se unieron suavemente. Habían culminado veinte años de larga espera.

- Te extrañé tanto- dijo ella.

- Sí, hemos esperado largamente.

Se abrazaron de nuevo con infinito cariño.

Sin dejar de conversar caminaron hasta la casa, disfrutando cada segundo que se habían ganado con cada lágrima. Ella habló sobre el incendio, el viaje de Alberto y sus estudios.

- Pero si se ha quemado vuestra casa, ¿Dónde estáis viviendo?

Ella dudó antes de contestar, y dijo, enrojeciendo…

- Pues, estábamos en vuestra casa, creímos que habías muerto en la tormenta…

Comenzó a lagrimear, y el volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Habéis hecho bien, ¿Qué otra opción tenían? ¡Qué mucho habrán sufrido nuevamente!

- Gracias a Dios estáis de vuelta.

- Y si estuviéramos soñando… es nuestra decisión no despertar.

Llegaron a la casa y comenzaron a hacer una nueva distribución, con gran ánimo. Pudieron trabajar, tras un emocionado recibimiento de Bertucchio.

Haydée volvió a instalarse en su habitación, que estaba ya invadida casi en su totalidad por las pertenencias de Alberto. A éste le asignaron un nuevo dormitorio. Él llegaría al día siguiente, por la noche. Ella se había rodeado de una decoración oriental; tanto extrañaba su origen, que la habitación parecía estar pintada de nostalgia. A él, por el contrario, le decoraron todo al estilo occidental, y colgaron al lado de la ventana el pequeño cuadro que le era tan apreciado…

La joven griega descansaba triste y sola, en su propia alcoba rodeada de cuanto recuerdo tenía de su vida. Habían vuelto: todo había terminado. Soltó las amarras, y el barco se perdió en el puerto. ¿Cómo esperar el regreso de un navío que no tenía brújula?

Terminaron las modificaciones exhaustos y muy tarde. Repentinamente, Mercedes recordó algo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos arreglado una alcoba… para mí.

- No te preocupes- dijo él- podéis seguir en la misma.

- ¿De veras? ¿No bromeáis?- contestó sonriendo.

Edmundo sólo levantó una ceja

- He olvidado que siempre os molestaron las bromas- dijo ella sin perder el buen humor.

- ¿Alguna vez os he mentido?

- Realmente no. Os lo agradezco.

Sonrieron y entraron al cuarto, cerrando luego la puerta. Quedaron solos.

Él la besó de nuevo.

**XXXIV**

**UN ENCUENTRO LARGAMENTE ESPERADO**

Cuando Mercedes se levantó a la mañana siguiente, su primera reacción fue de susto, al descubrir que había alguien a su lado. Pero una felicidad profunda e inefable la invadió al recordar quién era, y las últimas horas de su vida. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta alcanzar su camisón, y se lo puso. Dio unos pasos hasta la ventana, y observó el mar lejano, iluminado en la alborada. Los rayos llegaban también con luz tenue a la habitación.

La catalana, aún hermosa y joven, volvió a recostarse en el lecho. Acarició los cabellos de aquel que, después de tanto tiempo, seguía siendo su prometido, mientras se brillaban en sus ojos los reflejos de su preciado anillo. Él abrió los ojos y la abrazó, depositando un beso en su frente. Ella volvió a quedar dormida, con una amplia sonrisa y la cabeza recostada en su pecho.

Lo primero que hizo Edmundo fue escribir una carta a su amigo Jacobo, quien había desembarcado cuando la embarcación tocó en Porto-Ferrajo. Gracias a él, había podido volver a salvo con Haydée. El mismo conde se preguntó porqué, cuando al despertar se sorprendió extrañado por haber encontrado cerca de él a Mercedes y no a la joven griega. El tiempo pasado en la isla parecía una eternidad. A pesar de sus sentimientos, aquella niña le estaba vedada…

Llevaba, igualmente, mucho tiempo sin ver a su hijo, quien debía llegar poco después del ocaso. Quería darle a su llegada una sorpresa inolvidable.

Alberto ya veía a lo lejos la _Posada de la Campana y la Botella_. Desde que salió sólo pensaba en la carta que iría a escribirle a Dominique cuando llegara. Tuvo que reconocer que se enamoraba muy fácilmente, pero no podía evitarlo. El carro de alquiler que lo trajo desde _El Havre_, donde se despidió de Franz y de Lexý, se detuvo súbitamente. Tomó sus maletas y subió lentamente las escaleras; por algún motivo estar de vuelta lo angustiaba: no quería encontrar de nuevo a su madre enferma y sufriente, el dolor de la ausencia de su padre y de su amada, la soledad de un hogar vacío y grande.

Llamó a la puerta con golpes secos, sin energía. Fue ella quién le abrió. Si aquello fuera posible, hubiera dicho que lucía una sonrisa más grande que su propio rostro; irradiaba una alegría infinita, que él nunca había conocido en ella, con la energía propia de las personas que aman y son profundamente felices.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y luego de hacerle entrar, cerró la puerta. Cuando vio a su padre y a Haydée, tuvo que aferrarse a su madre para seguir de pie. Creyó que había enloquecido y no se movió. ¡No hubiera sabido a quién abrazar primero! Fue él quien se acercó, sacándolo de su estupor.

- ¡Habéis vuelto finalmente!

- ¿Qué os ha sucedido?- preguntó el joven.

- La embarcación naufragó en la tormenta, y he pasado todos estos días esperando una embarcación para volver. Aún está dañado mi brazo. Pero, hablad vos de vuestro viaje…- pidió Edmundo alegremente.

También ella lo saludó con un abrazo suave, preguntando, por primera vez:

- ¿Cómo estáis?

Alberto contestó también sonriente, sorprendido por el cambio.

Largas horas duró la conversación que mantuvieron, sin disminuir la alegría en ningún momento. El joven escuchó incrédulo la historia del secuestro de Haydée, la locura de Debray, y el rescate de la joven griega. Pero comprendió que tan profundas desilusiones afectaran de esa manera a un espíritu débil como el de Luciano. No eran así los Villefort, los Danglars, ni los Monte-Cristo.

Mercedes se dio cuenta de que Haydée evitaba su compañía y la trataba con frialdad. Sospechaba los motivos, y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, se propuso ganársela. A la tarde siguiente, fueron a tomar un café al _L´etoile_. A pesar de que la población de Marsella no era de la alta sociedad, sino de marinos y gente humilde, era ésta una cafetería elegante y bonita, aunque modesta.

- Quisiera que hablemos como amigas. Quisiera saber qué pensáis de vuestro futuro matrimonio, porqué habéis accedido a casaros con mi hijo- dijo la catalana, posando cariñosamente una mano sobre la de ella.

La joven quedó un poco sorprendida. Tenía delante de sí a una mujer dulce y cariñosa, pero en lo más profundo de su ser no podía dejar de rechazarla. No era odio lo que sentía, pero si un profundo resentimiento: era ella la culpable del rechazo de Edmundo, pero ¿Qué sentido tendría decirlo, y recordarlo indefinidamente? Estaba condenada a resignarse, y soportarlo eternamente. Recordó aquel dulce beso en la playa, el único tesoro de su amor. Podría simplemente hablar… y arruinarlo todo.

- Realmente no sé qué decir. Mentiros no tendría sentido, pues con el tiempo sólo conseguiría que os volvieras mi enemiga. Bien sabéis que amo a Edmundo, pero él os ha elegido hace ya mucho tiempo, y sólo me resta acatar su decisión. ¿Qué es amar, si no desear la felicidad de quien amamos? Así, me alegra saber que lo queréis de igual manera- agregó, mirándola con una sonrisa triste-.

- A mi también me a alegrado comprobar que tenéis un corazón muy noble.

- Me habéis preguntado también por Alberto. He aceptado por dos razones: acatando la decisión de Edmundo como padre, y también porque sé que él me ama. Supongo que eso es lo que necesito para ser feliz, que podré llegar a amarlo yo también.

- Alguna vez sabréis cuán feliz puede hacer a una madre el que su hijo tenga tan buena esposa.

Después de aquello, la conversación derivó en nimiedades. Ambas compartieron sus experiencias de los últimos días, y otras mucho más antiguas. Departieron largamente, y les extrañó lo fácil que les había resultado aquello. Una vez que Mercedes consiguió que Haydée derribara el muro que las separaba, rompiendo el hielo, podrían rápidamente convertirse en grandes amigas.

Edmundo había planeado con Mercedes la anterior salida, para poder conversar a solas con Alberto. Ellos no saldrían de la casa. El joven se mostró emocionado e intrigado con aquella "conversación formal", pero no sabía si esperar buenas o malas noticias.

- Hijo mío, quisiera que conversemos un momento a solas.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Sentaos, sentaos, que es largo de explicar.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Sobre algo que en verdad ya hemos hablado. Sobre vuestro matrimonio

El joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y no contestó.

- Como me habéis pedido, he hablado con Haydée…

Frunció los labios en un gesto de desesperación, esperando una negativa.

- …y ella ha aceptado.

El vizconde dio un salto de sorpresa y alegría. Aquello explicaba el cambio de actitud. La noticia borró totalmente de su pensamiento a Dominique.

- Me habéis convencido de que para vos, nada es imposible. ¿Cómo habéis hecho para convencerla? ¿Acaso se lo habéis mandado?

- No, en ningún momento he violado su libertad. Esta vez no he sido yo, ha aceptado nada más proponérselo. Está segura de que la amáis: la habéis convencido vos mismo.

Alberto volvió a sentarse, aún aturdido.

- De modo que sólo queda pendiente la fecha. ¿Qué os parece la idea de una doble boda?- sugirió, recordando que aún estaba pendiente el enlace con su madre.

- No quisiera ofenderos, pero ¿No os parece mejor hacerlo por separado? Ahorraremos inconvenientes y disfrutaremos doblemente los preparativos.

- Sí, puede ser. Todo llegará indefectiblemente.

**XXXV**

**EL 10 DE MAYO**

Haydée era la hija de Mercedes, tanto como prometida de Alberto, que como hija adoptiva de Edmundo. Cuando ellas abandonaron _L´etoile_ y llegaron a la casa, las estaban esperando. Fue el conde quien abrió. Ella abrazó a la joven y la animó a entrar. Él tomó sus manos y la abrazó con ternura. Sus padres se retiraron, tomados del brazo, a pasear como si tuvieran aún 20 años.

- Seríais feliz sólo de saber cuán feliz me hace que hayáis aceptado.

- Agradezco vuestro cariño, y espero me ayude a sostenerme.

- ¿Sosteneros? ¿Por qué? ¿Os han hecho algo?

- ¿Será cualquier confesión entre nosotros siempre irreprochable?

- ¿Qué clase de amor puede surgir de la mentira?- contestó, tomando su mano, y ella la apartó enseguida.

- Preferiría que escuchéis primero.

Él, sólo la miró sorprendido.

- Debo confesaros, si no lo sabéis ya, que mi corazón pertenece a vuestro padre. He decidido renunciar, pues el suyo no es a mí a quien se lo ha entregado, pero para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.

- Siempre estaré a vuestro lado- contestó abrazándola.

Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró en silencio pletóricamente.

- ¿No me odiaréis por eso?- preguntó.

- Habéis dicho la verdad. Eso demuestra tu intención de no engañarme.

Ella sonrió, y lo abrazó de nuevo.

El carruaje se detuvo, tras un extenso viaje, frente a una residencia en las afueras de Roma. Había luz en su interior, pero afuera todo era oscuridad y silencio.

- ¿Estáis segura de que queréis saberlo?- Preguntó él, tomando su mano.

- Por supuesto- contestó enérgicamente-. Para eso he venido hasta aquí. ¿Cómo no iba a querer enterarme? ¡Si supierais cuánto me ha angustiado…!

- La separación que yo os he causado.

- No, no os culpo- contestó ella, más serena-. Fue inevitable.

- ¿Y si fueran… malas noticias?

- Sería entonces ese el precio de mi tranquilidad.

Su semblante se volvió sombrío. Abrió la puerta y bajó con decisión.

Repentinamente, Haydée se sintió abrumada y tuvo que tomar el brazo de Edmundo para poder avanzar. Llamaron a la puerta. Nadie contestaba. Insistieron.

Percibieron un ligero ruido, y escucharon descorrerse el pestillo por dentro. Una mujer anciana y sonriente los invitó a entrar.

Se sentaron en un derrengado sofá, y ella volvió a tomar su mano, temblando. Cada segundo marcado por el reloj de péndulo quebraba violentamente el silencio.

- Relajaos, calmaos. _Confiar y esperar_.

La atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla: temblaba de ansiedad. No existe un sentimiento más desgarrador que la duda: las malas noticias son, aún así, noticias. Nada podía empeorar. Pronto apareció un hombre de edad media, a quien esperaban. Haydée se limpió el rostro húmedo y sonrió tímidamente.

- _Bon soir_.

- Barón Danglars, ¿Cómo os ha ido?

- Supongo que bien. Espero podáis decir lo mismo. He hecho varias averiguaciones.

- Así lo espero.

- ¿Es ella la niña?

- Sí, Haydée. ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

Lo animó a continuar con una sonrisa. La joven, nerviosa, apretó los labios.

- La reina Basiliki, esposa del bajá que fue traicionado por Fernando Mondego y a quien dieron muerte, fue apresada con su pequeña hija para ser vendidas como esclavas. No he seguido los pasos de la pequeña, a quien tenéis aquí, pero sí los de la madre. Basiliki fue rápidamente vendida a un jeque árabe, un millonario: Alí Mennazzar. La tuvo viviendo en Arabia Saudí, cerca de la frontera con Jordania, varios años. Cuando éste cayó en desgracia, se vio en la necesidad de venderla nuevamente. Fue tomada entonces por una pareja de exploradores, que la llevaron consigo en sus actividades, primero a Turquía, y luego a Bucarest, capital de Rumania.

- ¿Allí perdió la pista?- preguntó la hija con un hilo de voz.

- No- respondió tristemente-. Basiliki murió allí, víctima de una pequeña epidemia de botulismo, por una carga de alimentos mal conservados. También el matrimonio de exploradores falleció. Las víctimas fueron incineradas.

Haydée apretó los labios para contener el llanto, pero este brotó inexorablemente de sus ojos, en un manantial de lágrimas dolientes, cristalinas, silenciosas. Edmundo la abrazó de nuevo y ella ocultó su rostro. Extrañamente, se durmió muy pronto.

Entonces él se levantó para hablar con el barón Danglars, quien ahora estaba de pie detrás del sofá, pues se había levantado al terminar de hablar.

- Os agradezco vuestra ayuda, barón. ¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora de vuestra vida? ¿A dónde iréis?

- De momento, nada me ataja aquí. He decidido trasladarme a América, tal vez allí pueda ejercer nuevamente de banquero.

- ¿Tenéis, pues, dotes de políglota?

- No lo sabéis, es cierto, pero he trabajado muchos años en Portugal. Conociendo el idioma, pues, iré a Brasil.

- Entonces, sólo me resta retribuiros vuestros servicios. Aquí tenéis.

Extendióle el conde una letra de ca mbio por el valor que habían acordado, a ser cobrada en la casa Thompson & French.

- ¿Y vos que haréis?

- Cumplir una promesa que he postergado demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Vais a seguir en Francia?

- No lo sé aún. Quisiera volver al Oriente.

- Os deseo suerte en vuestra empresa- dijo entonces

- De igual manera, auguro el éxito de vuestros proyectos.

- ¿Quedan entonces olvidadas las antiguas diferencias?

- Sí, para siempre.

Luego de despedirse, aunque no lo supiera por última vez, el conde tomó en brazos a la joven, que tembló ligeramente, pero no despertó, y se marcharon.

Llevaban ahora otro peso encima. Haydée, que tanto había extrañado a su madre, no tendrá un sepulcro donde llorarla. Lo mejor sería entonces sepultarla en su propio corazón, y llenarlo perpetuamente de flores.

El coche de alquiler emprendió velozmente el camino de regreso, dejando atrás una inmensa polvareda, sobre aquel camino por el cual jamás volverían.

**XXXVI**

**ENLACE CHATEAU-RENAUD/D´EPINAY**

Franz y Lexý llevaban largo tiempo planeando su boda. Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en la mansión Chateau-Renaud, un cálido y alegre sábado de mayo. El lugar estaba decorado con rosas amarillas y blancas: alrededor de la puerta, por el barandal de la escalera, un amplio y hermoso arco sobre el altar donde irían a firmar el contrato y llevar a cabo la ceremonia religiosa.

Cuando llegaron Edmundo, Mercedes, Alberto y Haydée, el lugar estaba casi repleto. Los novios habían organizado una grandiosa recepción.

Quien primero les salió al encuentro fue Lexý. Llevaba un vestido blanco hermoso y discreto. Sus áureos rizos estaban sostenidos por una corona de aromáticos jazmines. Sonreía ampliamente, pero temblaba de nervios. Les presentó a su madre y luego se alejó, charlando con alguna amiga. Les llamó la atención no ver a Franz por ningún lado.

Edmundo y Mercedes discutían con Beauchamp sobre un caso que este debía resolver, cuando llegó el notario requerido para la ocasión.

Cuando se acercaron, Franz y Lexý formaban un cuadro que la catalana consideró "digno de ser pintado". La brisa mecía con suavidad aquella imagen de ensueño, y lentamente algunos pétalos caían, resbalando sobre el cabello de la novia.

El conde y su prometida sonrieron al ver a su hijo firmar el contrato como uno de los testigos. Ella recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Monte-Cristo, y él la abrazó.

Luego, el Padre Couture dispuso la mesa como altar, para oficiar la ceremonia religiosa. Bajo el sol tibio y la luz que lo invadía todo, el acto pareció perfecto y sumamente corto.

Sólo entonces pudieron encontrar a Franz.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado, amigo mío?- preguntó Alberto.

- Si queréis saber la verdad, he estado muy nervioso, por eso no he salido antes.

Lexý soltó a su esposo y se llevó a Haydée.

- ¿Y a dónde irán estas mujeres?

- No lo sé, parece que se traen algo entre manos.

Beauchamp se unió al grupo.

- Quiero daros mis más sinceras felicitaciones

- Gracias, SS. ¿Anda muy ocupado el procurador del Rey?

- No si quienes lo buscan son amigos.

- Entonces podréis quedaros a compartir una copa.

- Por supuesto, faltaría más…

- Veo que vuestra familia anda muy bien, Alberto- dijo el magistrado.

- Eso parece, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

- Mientras no lo sepáis, lo será.

- ¿Pero vale la pena vivir de ilusiones?

- ¿Porqué estáis tan triste, querida Haydée?

- Es difícil de explicar. ¿Por qué habéis decidido casaros?

- Ha sido en parte impuesto, pero también fue mi elección. Si bien no estamos perdidamente enamorados, nuestro afecto y respeto mutuo hará funcionar nuestra relación. ¿Lo decís porque desaprobáis vuestro matrimonio con Alberto?

- No totalmente… pero… no sé. Es tan difícil explicar los sentimientos. Sé que él me ama, y que con el tiempo también lo haré yo, pero…

- ¿Hay alguien más?

- Ese es el problema.

- ¿Puedes decirme quién?

- ¿Te molestaría si no lo hiciera?

Lexý guiñó un ojo.

- Amigas de cualquier manera.

- ¿Y para cuando habéis fijado la fecha?

- En junio, antes del verano.

- ¿Después de Edmundo y Mercedes?

- Sí, su fecha es a fines de mayo.

- Todo saldrá bien. Vale la pena intentar. La felicidad nunca llega a donde no se la espera.

Los invitados que habían asistido fueron retirándose de a poco. Quedaban ya pocas personas. Alberto conversaba con la duquesa de Cornualles, que había venido con Raúl, por ser amiga de la novia.

- ¿De veras te has comprometido?- preguntó ella con tristeza.

- ¿Recordáis la historia que os conté?

- Sí, que vuestro padre tenía como hija a la heredera de un bajá, que era vuestra amada.

- Exactamente, pues ella ha aceptado el matrimonio. Ya tenemos fecha.

- ¿Estáis seguro de ello?- inquirió, tomando sus manos, con expresión suplicante.

- No puedo echarme atrás- contestó, extremadamente turbado.

No hablaron más, y un grupo se formó alrededor de ellos. Dominique se quedó muy sorprendida cuando le presentaron a Haydée, pues a pesar de que ella era inglesa y no griega, había un parecido… difícil de explicar. Esbozando una sonrisa vacía, se marchó sin decir más.

Aparte de las pocas personas que paseaban alrededor de ellos, estaban juntos Monte-Cristo y su prometida, Haydée, Alberto, Raúl, Beauchamp, Franz y Lexý. Propusieron un pequeño brindis, y la joven griega se ofreció a traer las copas para ella y para Mercedes.

En el camino se encontró con la duquesa. Pensó en decirle algo, pero la inglesa enjugó una lágrima y se alejó rápidamente.

Sorprendió a todos su tardanza en volver, pero ni lo mencionaron. Entregó la segunda copa, y quedó de pie al lado de su destinataria. El discurso lo dieron sobre todo los novios, que esparcían alegría. Haydée no despegó los labios. Fijó su mirada perdida en el horizonte, con un profundo suspiro. Luego observó largamente con su copa, revolviéndola con la mano.

Cuando todos iban a beber, arrancó de las manos de Mercedes el cáliz que le había dado, entregándole el suyo. Ante su expresión de asombro, esbozó una sonrisa tímida como disculpa, que fue correspondida.

La joven sostuvo la mirada de Edmundo, y dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran, ardiendo sobre sus mejillas. Vació violentamente el contenido de su copa, y él se abalanzó sobre su hija.

La sostuvo en el momento en que perdía el equilibro. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo de nuevo, y con una tristeza que le desgarraba el alma, en un susurro, le dijo:

- Sólo te pido que nunca olvides cuánto te amé. Pero ante todo sé feliz, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Te debo mi vida, y te la entrego.

- ¿Pero qué habéis hecho?

- Tuya o de nadie- fueron sus últimas palabras.

El Conde la abrazó con fuerza, derramando profusas lágrimas, y tanto le temblaban las rodillas, que temió caer si daba un paso.

**XXXVII**

**¿DORMIRÁ PARA SIEMPRE LA BELLA DURMIENTE?**

Mercedes se quedó sin respiración del susto, y así hubiera muerto de no haberle dado Lexý un golpe en la espalda, que le hizo tragar una enorme bocanada de aire. La condujo hasta un asiento y le ofreció un poco de coñac, para reanimarla. La señorita de Saint-Croix acudió también, apenas vio todo desde lejos.

Alberto arrebató el cuerpo de Haydée a su padre, que no reaccionaba. Franz los condujo hasta la habitación más cercana, donde la tendió con dulzura sobre la cama. Acomodó sus cabellos, descubriendo un rostro pálido como la muerte. Cerró sus ojos con los dedos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. ¡Ya no respiraba! ¡Su corazón ya no latía!

Edmundo cayó de hinojos frente a una imagen de la virgen, orando en silencio. No había nadie más allí adentro. Inmóvil, estuvo así mucho tiempo. Sólo reaccionó cuando su hijo, que lo había observado largo rato, preguntó:

- ¿Qué os dijo antes de desvanecerrse?

- ¿Estáis seguro de querer saberlo?

- ¿Creéis que debería?

- Creo que no debo repetirlo. Será ese mi eterno castigo- murmuró-. Pero nunca quiso hacernos sufrir.

No dejaba de preguntarse cómo pudo haberlo hecho. ¿Qué sustancia podría tener un efecto tan rápido? La única respuesta posible lo dejó paralizado: ¡Las píldoras! Buscó rápidamente el frasco tallado en la esmeralda, y lo abrió casi con violencia. Había dentro de él una sola tableta. ¡Pequeña ladrona!- pensó- ¡Se las ha llevado todas! Pero ¿Cómo? Para ser una dosis letal, tendría que haber consumido seis, de lo contrario... Ahora, creo que aquí había seis en total, lo cual significaría que sólo consumió cinco, quedando dormida por veinte horas. Pero… ¿Y si había siete? ¡Cómo puedo no estar seguro del número! ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso, mi niña? ¿Por qué me causáis este profundo dolor? ¿Era tu sufrimiento tan grande? Espero que os hayáis equivocado, y despertéis. ¡Despertad, por favor, despertad! Movió la cabeza, como queriendo sacudirse la realidad. Alberto puso una mano sobre su hombro:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Sabéis qué ha hecho? ¿Sabéis cómo se ha matado?

El joven no aguantó el peso de aquellas palabras, y dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza.

- Tomó mi frasco de píldoras, y las ha tragado, diluidas en el vino, casi todas. No sé porqué, pero ha dejado una. Tal vez ha equivocado el número, porque no recuerdo si había seis o siete. Si ha tomado sólo cinco, despertará mañana al medio día, pero si no, si ha tomado seis…

- … ya no despertará- concluyó Alberto, lívido.

Monte-Cristo cerró los ojos, y volvió a sentarse.

Se arrodilló nuevamente ante la imagen, hundiendo luego la cabeza entre las piernas. Sollozando en silencio, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, todo estaba en penumbras. Mercedes le sacudía suavemente el hombro. Sostenía en sus manos una pequeña bujía.

- Levantaos, venid conmigo, debéis descansar- le susurró.

Edmundo miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie, más que el cuerpo inerte y frío, que parecía flotar en la oscuridad, y desprendía un extraño fulgor.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse y a avanzar. También lloraba en silencio.

- ¿A dónde fue Alberto?

- Ya lo he llevado a acostarse

Dieron algunos pasos por el corredor solitario y oscuro, hasta llegar a una habitación próxima.

- Aquí es- indicó.

Adentro, otra bujía, más grande, iluminaba la estancia. Al pasar frente al espejo, se vio pálido y demacrado. Le temblaban los labios, y tenía los ojos hinchados.

Se sentó en uno de los bordes, mirando la noche fría y oscura a través de la ventana, como un fantasma. De repente, tembló de frío. Ella se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y él la abrazó fuertemente. Se inclinó hacia atrás y ella lo siguió. Le dio un beso y se quedó dormida.

Cuando Mercedes se despertó, estaba sola. Se sentó frente al espejo a cepillarse el pelo.

¿Qué habrá llevado a esa pobre niña a actuar así? ¿Por qué habrá querido matarme? ¿O sólo se equivocó de copa… dándose cuenta en el último momento? ¡Qué dolor! ¡Pobre Alberto, pobre Edmundo, cómo estarán sufriendo!

Dejó el cepillo y se levantó. A través de la ventana…vio a Alberto hablando con Haydée. Cuando volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que era Dominique. ¡Qué extraña confusión!- pensó.

Cuando entró en la habitación donde habían dejado a la joven griega, no había nadie. Parecía tan tranquila, tan… viva. Sólo su palidez delataba la muerte que consumiría su cuerpo. También calló de hinojos ante la imagen, y oró un momento. Alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Dónde están Franz y Lexý?- preguntó Edmundo cuando ella lo miró.

- Han tenido que viajar- contestó, poniéndose de pie-, no quise detenerlos.

- Tenéis razón, ¿Para qué?

- ¿Nunca habéis sentido que el infortunio nos persigue?

- He pensado eso varias veces, pero, mientras estéis conmigo, nunca habrá una desgracia demasiado grande.

- Entonces, será eternamente.

Ella se acercó, y le secó una lágrima. Tomando su mano, dijo:

- Calmad vuestra aflicción, al menos, no es vuestra culpa.

Él la soltó inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, algo asustada

- Nada, sólo una idea tonta. Faltan aún tres horas…

Ella sabía que él necesitaba distraerse, o moriría de angustia. Encontró una sola solución.

- Sé que no debería hacerlo ahora, pero hay algo que debo deciros…

- ¿Qué puede ser?

- Preferiría que os sentéis, primero…

Ella hizo lo mismo, y cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre.

_11.00_

Mercedes oraba frente a la imagen, Edmundo y Alberto deambulaban con pasos rápidos e indecisos.

_11.15_

Alberto se había sentado al borde de la cama, y jugueteaba con los cabellos de Haydée. Edmundo miraba preocupado a Mercedes, que no se había movido.

_11.30 _

Un silencio de plomo pesaba sobre ellos. Mercedes se había sentado al lado de Alberto, Edmundo miraba distraído a través de la ventana. Una figura sombría de cabellos negros y ojos grises, llamaba constantemente su atención.

_11.50_

Alberto estaba ahora arrodillado frente a la imagen. Edmundo abrazaba a Mercedes y le susurraba algo al oído. La tensión se sentía en el aire.

_12.10_

Ya todo intento era inútil. La joven no despertaba. Era ya tarde para conservar cualquier esperanza. Esta vez, la bella durmiente dormiría… para siempre.

- Eran entonces seis pastillas- susurró Edmundo, apretando el puño con dolor y rabia.

Alberto estaba inclinado, llorando copiosamente sobre el pecho de Haydée, mientras su madre, inclinada sobre él, trataba de consolarlo.

El conde, oculto en las penumbras de una esquina, permanecía inmóvil, llorando profusamente en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el cerúleo firmamento.

Todo ha sido mi culpa- pensaba-. Ella se ha ido por mi culpa. Yo la he matado. Ella quería que yo fuera feliz, pero no quería sufrir… ¿Y cómo ser feliz si su muerte me pesa en la conciencia y en el alma? ¡Cuánta tribulación he traído a esta pobre niña y cuánta me ha traído a mí ella! ¿Será el destino quien finalmente nos ha separado? ¿Debería yo haberla aceptado? ¿Debería haber sido yo quien renunciara…?

**XXXVIII**

**LÁGRIMAS SOBRE UNA TUMBA PÉTREA Y FRÍA**

¿Para qué aplazar lo inevitable, si sólo extiende el dolor? Haydée había muerto. Debían pues, llamar al médico forense para que expidiera el certificado, y pudieran despedirse por última vez. Qué idea tan terrible. Era preferible pensar que la muerte no existe, y que es una ilusión de la mente. Puede ser cierto o no, pero facilita la espera. ¿Para qué temer lo que no se puede evitar? ¿Para vivir eternamente asustados?

Llamaron primero a un sacerdote para que la bendijera. Fue una oración extensa y silenciosa, donde sólo se oían las palabras en latín del vicario.

Posteriormente, el médico corroboró el deceso.

Agradecieron que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Sólo la duquesa estaba aún con ellos, ya que Franz y los Chateau-Renaud se vieron obligados a viajar de inmediato. La señora Chateau-Renaud se mostró solícita y amable con ellos en todo momento, facilitándoles cuanto necesitaron. Estuvo presente en la oración final y los acompañó al cementerio.

El funeral fue corto y privado, ya que no asistieron más que los padres, su prometido, Dominique y la madre de Raúl y Lexý.

Para Monte-Cristo, enterrar a su hija adorada era como sepultar su alma. Sus lágrimas de dolor y rabia no eran suficientes para reanimarla. Podría llamarla, abrazarla, gritar su nombre: ella no lo escucharía, ella no volvería, ella lo había abandonado…

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, seguía aún de pie, inmóvil, mirando aquella tumba como si fuera la suya. Cuando Mercedes se dio cuenta de que se había quedado atrás, volvió y puso una mano sobre su hombro. La vida sigue adelante- pensó-, y tomó su mano para continuar el camino…

Fue para aquella familia una dura prueba la muerte de la joven griega, especialmente para Mercedes, que debía ser el sostén emocional de su esposo y de su hijo.

El dolor carcomía a Edmundo hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, la culpa le estrujaba el corazón cruelmente. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera aquello? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que se robara las pastillas? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta del sufrimiento tan profundo de aquella niña? ¿Cómo pudo destruir su vida de aquella manera? ¿Cómo?

En algunos momentos hubiera preferido no pensar, no tener que enfrentar nada. Pero tenía aún una larga vida por delante, y sabía que no podía abandonarla…

La impresión de Alberto fue muy diferente, puesto que no era la culpa lo que lo agobiaba, sino que se sentía como un fantasma, vagando sin rumbo fijo. Aún más que la compañía de su madre, fue importante para él la correspondencia que mantuvo con Dominiquee de Saint-Croix. Aunque ella no había podido decirlo directamente (él estaba comprometido), él sabía del interés que tenía ella.

El joven debía reconocer que de alguna manera, su prometida había muerto mucho antes, cuando fue secuestrada y consideraron imposible su regreso. ¿Era justo tener que llorarla nuevamente? Ésta vez ya no volvería… ésta vez, sí tendría que reconstruir su vida…

Decidió emprender un viaje temporal a Londres, donde tal vez se cruzaría con Franz y Lexý. Iría a alojarse en casa de Chateau-Renaud: con él también había sostenido una constante correspondencia desde la boda de su hermana, tan triste para Alberto. Tal vez aceptaría el puesto ofrecido por el banquero. Necesitaba esa nueva vida.

Esperaba volver con nuevas esperanzas y expectativas. Necesitaba, ante todo, hacer planes para aferrarse de nuevo a la vida. El conde le prometió enseñarle una sorpresa que había estado preparando, a su regreso.

Se despidió de sus padres y subió al cupé, alejándose por el camino solitario, dejando atrás una nube de polvo que borró rápidamente su imagen.

- Sé feliz, hijo mío, y vuelve pronto- susurró Mercedes desde lejos.

**XXXIX**

**EPÍLOGO: DULCE AMOR**

_Pacta sunt servanda_ fue la frase que Edmundo utilizó para dar a conocer su decisión a Haydée; ahora sabía que aquella determinación causó su muerte. Pero al hacerlo, él sabía que aquella promesa no podía ser rota. No podía olvidarla. Su familia aún vivía.

Alberto volvió de Londres

El acto de matrimonio no fue largamente planeado ni público. Sólo asistieron los amigos más cercanos del vizconde: Franz, Lexý, Raúl, Beauchamp y Dominique.

Celebrada en un amplio salón, de grandes ventanales y hermosos cortinajes, la ceremonia fue larga y triste. No hubo fiesta, no hubo baile. El notario Póesy estuvo con ellos también en esta ocasión. Llegó con el abate Orsini, un viejo sacerdote italiano.

Una sombra parecía pesar sobre ellos. Un desconsuelo que aún no había sido debidamente enterrado. Nadie veía a la joven muerta, pero su recuerdo descansaba en las tinieblas de cada rincón.

Mercedes se ubicó junto a Edmundo, vestida otra vez de blanco y con una corona de jazmines. Aunque hermosa como nunca, su belleza no lucía ¿Cómo describir aquella esclavitud, la más terrible de todas, cuando es el alma quien oprime al cuerpo? Sonreían, porque aquel sueño lo habían esperado más de veinte años, pero en ese tiempo, tantas cosas habían cambiado. No eran ya un intrépido marino y una joven catalana, sino un noble solo y millonario y una madre viuda y triste. ¿Podrían vencer la angustiosa perspectiva de una soledad eterna?

- Veo que estáis interesada en mi hijo

La duquesa se volvió abruptamente al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Cómo…?- balbuceó, sonrojada.

- Vuestros ojos no mienten.

- Pero él no se ha dado cuenta.

- Dadle tiempo. Ayudadle a soportar el dolor. Tenéis un parecido con ella difícil de explicar, y tal vez eso os acarree el rechazo en principio.

Alberto se marchó con sus amigos después de la ceremonia. Edmundo y Mercedes paseaban por la playa, tomados del brazo.

- ¿Será por la espera tan larga que todo parece acortarse tanto?

- Eso, y la idea de la medida del tiempo. Quisiera decir que ahora somos completamente felices, pero tantas cosas han pasado, que… no es, en verdad, esto, lo que esperaba.

- Tampoco así lo imaginaba yo, pero, lo más importante es que hemos resistido todas las desilusiones y embates del destino. ¿Estamos juntos, no? Y eso es lo que cuenta.

- ¿A pesar del precio?

- Sí, a pesar del precio, si creéis que yo lo valgo.

- Sois para mí lo más valioso.

Ella lo abrazó, como sintiendo un miedo repentino a que todo se le escapara, al sufrimiento, al destino, a despertar a una realidad que no fuera aquella.

-¿Sabéis que te veis igual que cuando contabais diecisiete años?

- Entonces, tal vez no he perdido el tiempo.

La niña jugaba en las playas de la isla de Monte-Cristo. Arrojaba arena al mar purpúreo y rosa, espejo de un atardecer sin sombras. El agua mojó sus pies diminutos, y ella aplaudió con alegría.

Una joven de ojos grises y cabellos negros salió del mar, para sentarse a su lado. La pequeña miró estupefacta a su compañera, que hábilmente fabricaba castillos de arena. La sentó en su regazo para jugar con ella. Depositó suavemente un beso en su frente y volvió al mar, despidiéndose con la mano, sonriente. Cuando una ola deshizo su obra, ya había desaparecido.

Mercedes corrió hacia ella y tomó a su hija en brazos, cuando la vio acercarse al mar.

- ¿Hacia dónde ibais, hija mía? ¿Queríais desaparecer? ¿Qué sería de mi mundo sin ti, mi niña, mi pequeña Regina Dantés?

La abrazó fuertemente y subió corriendo, al ver que alguien la llamaba desde el balcón. Recortada contra el cielo rosa y sus diamantes, se dibujaba la mansión en las alturas, donde dos años atrás había contraído matrimonio.

Al pie de la escalera de entrada la esperaba Edmundo. Le dio un beso y entraron. La niña bostezaba entre sus brazos. Su vida era toda de paz.

Cuando las historias se extienden indefinidamente, parece que la palabra FIN se precipita con fuerza, bloqueando cada acontecimiento. Pero el tiempo es como un círculo, que no tiene fin: _La historia siempre se repite, ése es el único error de la historia_. Así, ella se reescribe sobre sí misma, y ningún acontecimiento marca un verdadero fin. Pero la siguiente vuelta del círculo se la dejo a la imaginación del lector…

FIN DE

_PACTA SUNT SERVANDA_

**I. ANUNCIAN A MERCEDES LA MUERTE DE ALBERTO**

**II. EL AFECTO DE EDMUNDO Y HAYDÉE**

**III. DE UNA AVENTURA PERDIDA EN EL TIEMPO**

**IV. MADRE E HIJO**

**V. EL HIJO DE EDMUNDO DANTÉS**

**VI. LOS DANGLARS Y LA VISITA EN _EL BARBERO DE SEVILLA_**

**VII. INTER AMIGUS**

**VIII. CHAMPS ELYSÉES, NÚMERO 30**

**IX. MERCEDES**

**X. ALBERTO**

**XI. ¡MERCEDES! ¡ALBERTO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?**

**XII. LA VERDAD**

**XIII. NEGRAS PERSPECTIVAS**

**XIV. EL COMPROMISO SECRETO**

**XV. ¿DONDE ESTÁ HAYDÉE, LA BELLA GRIEGA?**

**XVI. EL SECRETO DEL MAR**

**XVII. HUELLAS EN LA ARENA**

**XVIII. LÁGRIMAS DE SAL Y SANGRE**

**XIX. EL INCENDIO**

**XX. NÁUFRAGO**

**XXI. ESPECULACIONES**

**XXII. CAUTIVERIO Y ESPERA**

**XXIII. DESVARÍO**

**XXIV. EL SECRETO DE LA GRUTA**

**XXIV. LA VENGANZA**

**XXV. LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**XXVI. FLORES EN PRIMAVERA**

**XXVII. LA REVELACIÓN**

**XXVIII. ADIÓS, HIJO MÍO**

**XXIX. LA CUESTIÓN DEL MATRIMONIO DE HAYDÉE**

**XXX. LONDRES**

**XXXI. SÁLVAME**

**XXXII. EL BAILE**

**XXXIII. EL BARCO SÍ LLEGÓ AL PUERTO**

**XXXIV. UN ENCUENTRO LARGAMENTE ESPERADO**

**XXXV. EL 10 DE MAYO**

**XXXVI. ENLACE CHATEAU-RENAUD/D´EPINAY**

**XXXVII. ¿DORMIRÁ PARA SIEMPRE LA BELLA DURMIENTE?**

**XXXVIII. LÁGRIMAS SOBRE UNA TUMBA PÉTREA Y FRÍA**

**XXXIX. EPÍLOGO: DULCE AMOR**

37


End file.
